No Time Like the Present
by Storyteller247
Summary: Set 4 years after Leyton break up. around the the S5Eppi1 Brooke/Lucas see each other again, but Lucas doesnt doesnt feel the need to tell Brooke that he is dating Lindsey. She ends up preggers. You see Lindsey in a whole new light!BL JP NH. MAJOR BRUCAS
1. Summary

Summary:

There are a lot of stories of Brooke getting pregnant after Pucas breaks up and then Pucas gets back together heres a new spin enjoy!!

Brooke and Lucas see each other 4 years after the breakup of Pucas. Lucas doesn't feel the need to tell Brooke that he is dating Lindsey Strauss(who is not his editor) and they end up having sex. Brooke leaves before Lucas wakes up, but what happens when she finds out she is pregnant and moves back for the baby's birth. Also this is going to show Lindsey in a whole new light that I love. Follow along and tell me what you think.

xoxo


	2. 3 Weeks Earlier

Hey this is my new story. Its was really fun writing. I actually wrote all the chapters in a journal before typing it. I really hope you like it. Peace and Love,

**Storyteller247**

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis." Said a familiar voice that Brooke hadn't heard in a long time. A voice that had shown her what it was like to love and be loved. A voice that had caused her pain and gave her strength. The voice of Lucas Scott. Brooke took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hey Luke. How've you been?" They hug, and Brooke is like always the first to pull away.

"I'm good. My book is just taking off, but your clothing line is amazing." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you. So what's new with you?" Lucas wanted to tell her he missed her that he had chosen her and not Peyton, that he was miserable without her.

"Nothing really. Just same old same old." But he didn't. "You?"

"Head of a multi-million dollar company. Same old." They laugh and the tense melts away and they are back in high school.

"Have you talked to Haley lately?" Haley James Scott, who had always had faith in the epic love story that was dubbed Brucas, who was there when it crumbled into nothingness.

"Yeah, she actually wants me to come down there. I really miss Jamie it's been like a year since I saw him last." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe he is going to be five soon. It seems like just yesterday everyone thought you were the one that was pregnant." Brooke smiled.

"Hmmm…good times, good times." A waiter brings them champagne and they each take a sip. "So is this your first big Hollywood party?"

"Yeah, it's kind of overwhelming. I mean I saw Ashton Kutcher and Reese Witherspoon." Brooke laughed.

"They throwgreat parties." Lucas had missed seeing her dimples and the sparkle in her green eyes.

"Hey wanna go talk some more? I have a hotel a few minutes from here." Brooke looked at him reluctantly, he put up his hands. "Only to talk." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, but lets go to my place instead."

"Why not?"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into her condo laughing. "Nice place."

"Just nice?"

"Oh how Hollywood has changed you." Brooke laughed.

"Not really." Her iPhone starts ringing and she shuts it off. "Where were we?"

"We were talking about you doing the robot at the cheer competition."

"It was the only thing I could think of doing. Beside everyone got on stage with us and we won."

"Rachel was so pissed. I don't even remember the last time I saw her."

"I do. This morning."

"How is she?"

"She's great. We all live together." Lucas' face got puzzled.

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Rachel, and Peyton live here."

"How is Peyton? I haven't seen her in 3 years."

"She's fine working hard."

"That's good she deserves it." Lucas walks to the fridge. "Beer?"

"You know me too well." He hands her one and she starts drinking it. A strand of hair fell across Brooke's face and he pushed it behind her hair, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary. "So, umm…you going to Tree Hill for the party?"

"Yeah, you?"

"If I can get away. I am like the worst Godmother ever."

"No you're not all Jamie talks about is Auntie Brooke."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem, pretty girl." She hadn't heard him call her that in a long time."I should get going."

Brooke and Lucas stood up. He pulled her in for a hug, but they ended up kissing instead. It was a kissing of passion and longing. He ran his hands through her hair shaking out the pins in the process so that her chocolate hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. They were ripping and tugging at the confides of their clothing. Lucas and Brooke kissed until they got into the bedroom and they got onto the bed. "You should really go now." She said in between kisses.

"You're right I should." She took off his boxer and he loved how her dark hair contrasted against his pillows. As he braced himself to enter her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Brooke put her hands on his shoulders as he entered her slowly. She closed her eyes as the sensation of him inside her took over and filled all her senses. "Brooke you feel amazing." He brought his head down to kiss her as he speed up until his own orgasm approaching.

"Lucas…I'm going to…" As she cried out she felt him loose control and she felt his orgasm rack through him. He gathered her up in his arms and they slept like that for a long time.

* * *

Brooke woke up and saw Rachel in the doorway. Brooke slipped out of Lucas' arms and put on a shirt. "Rachel…" Rachel put up a hand.

"It's none my business. You should just be glad it wasn't Peyton."

"We didn't mean for it to…I didn't plan."

"I just need to know one thing." Rachel poured Brooke some coffee.

"What?" Rachel leaned forward as Brooke took a sip of the coffee.

"Was it good?" Brooke smiled.

"Amazing."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"About Lucas. I mean are you guys back together or-" Brooke cut her off fast.

"No, it can't go through high school again. Beside we are grown ups now and it's 4 years later I don't need happily ever after." Rachel looked at her skeptical that she could ever just be casual with Lucas Scott.

"If you say so?"

"I do." Brooke looked at the time. "Crap, I'm late for work." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Babe, it's your company."

"I can't just go in whenever I please."

"Yes, you can that is one of the perks of having your own company."

"I have to go to work." Brooke poured out the rest of her coffee and to the bathroom.

"You're forgetting something." Brooke turned around confused.

"Uhh…thanks for the coffee?" Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"No, what about Lucas?" Brooke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Umm…I'll right him a note."

"A note? That's all?"

"Yeah, why not?" Brooke walked into the bathroom took a shower, changed, wrote Lucas a note and left.

* * *

Lucas Scott reached for Brooke Davis, but ended up touching cold sheets. He opened his eyes and found a note on the table.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Last night was fun. Maybe I'll see you at Jamie's birthday party. Well I have to go to work. Stay in touch and don't be a stranger. Call me sometime._

_-Brooke_

Why hadn't she woken him up when she left? Was it only fun for her? And what the hell was up with don't be a stranger? She hadn't even signed it love Brooke. Lucas crumpled up the note in frustration and threw it in the trashcan as he put back on him clothes. His phone was vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke. Did you have fun at the party?" Lindsey Strauss asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you I called the hotel and you didn't answer?"

"I'm in the shower. I couldn't get to the phone."

"Well I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you baby."

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said almost cringing because for the first time he knew that every time he had said it to her had been a lie. "Bye." He hung up the phone and walked out into the room and what he thought was Brooke Davis' life, again.

"Trying to sneak out without saying hi. Wow this is high school all over again." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel. I haven't seen you in…"

"Four years. I know, but looks like things haven't really changed."

"I just…we just…" Rachel put up her hand to stop him.

"None of my business." Lucas smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Rach." When he was about to close the door behind him Rachel said laughing.

"Don't be a stranger." He closed the door behind him.

"Well she obviously read the note." He said to himself in frustration

* * *

**First chapter fun to write.**

**Next chapter:**

Fast forward 3 weeks later.

Brooke has a surprise for everyone!

_**Review tell me everything I can so take it.**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Four Years Later Same Drama

I hope you like the beginning

I hope you like the beginning. It wasn't apart of what I wrote in my journal of stories so I just winged it. I hope it wasn't too messy. Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy. xoxo

* * *

**New York, New York**

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton all jumped as the three minute timer went off. Brooke wiped her sweat palms on her dress and went and read it. "Oh my God. This can_not_ be happening. My mom is going to kill me." Rachel came up behind her and hugged her.

"I think you have more to worry about than what mommy dearest is going to say. We'll get through this together. Right Peyton?" Peyton walked over and they all hugged.

"Right. First we need to tell the father. Who was it anyway?"

"Some guy I met at a bar." Rachel looked at Brooke. "I'll probably never see him again." Peyton's phone rang.

"I can't come in today can't you have someone fill in?"

"Peyton it's fine go." Peyton looked surprised.

"But, Brooke-" Brooke smiled.

"Peyton, I'm still going to be pregnant when you get back." Peyton smiled.

"I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned to Brooke and Rachel.

"If you need anything just call." Peyton said as she closed the door.

"Brooke-"

"I know what you're going to say, but Peyton doesn't need to know."

"Yes, she does. Brooke she is going to find out anyway."

"How?"

"Umm… maybe because you are going to tell Lucas?" Rachel said in a matter of fact tone as she sat on kitchen stool.

"No, I'm not that's not an option."

"Yes, it is. Brooke you can't do this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you guys and more money than I can spend in this lifetime. I _can_ do this." Rachel looked at her skeptically.

"Who are you trying to convince m or yourself?" Brooke smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe both. Peyton would be pissed and so would Lucas."

"No Peyton is totally over her Leyton fantasy and Lucas has nothing to be mad about he was just a willingly. When I came in last night and he sounded just fine." Brooke laughed.

"Well, what if he-" Rachel pulled Brooke to the couch.

"What if what…Lucas is a good guy, misguided at times, but good at heart he will take care of this baby."

"I don't need him, too." Brooke said getting annoyed

"Four years later same drama. Brooke we are not in high school anymore. Even though we still look as hot we are adults now."

"I know that is why I am taking responsibility. I'm not going to pawn this kid off on anyone else. I wanted to be a mom I just didn't think I'd be one at 22, but hey no time like present."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, Hales does want to me to come down to Tree Hill for Jamie's fifth birthday. I could have the baby there, then come back, run the company and be a mom."

"I…what if Lucas is there, too." Brooke's face fell.

"He might not go. I won't be showing while he is there anyway."

"Brooke-"

"No, buts. I know you don't understand, but I really need my best friends right now." Brooke took Rachel's hand.

"Okay, so when are you leaving?"

"Probably in two weeks. I'll buy a house down there and I could send all my things ahead of time."

"All of our things."

"Rachel, I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't ask. Besides you said you needed al of your best friends so we'll be there. Peyton has vaca days she can use so…"

"Thank you, what would I do without you guys."

"Have a lot of cats and live all alone." They hugged laughing.

* * *

**Tree Hill, North Carolina- 2 weeks later**

"Yeah, guys I just landed. I'm going to surprise Tutorgirl."

"Brooke we miss you." Rachel said in a whiny voice.

"Rachel, I've been gone a day."

"We know, but we miss you B. Davis." Peyton said.

"I miss you guys, too, P. Sawyer." She parked in Haley and Nathan's driveway. "Well, I'm here so I'll talk to you guys later."

"Actually we are at the airport."

"What? You guys aren't coming for like a week." She heard Peyton laughing.

"You think we could stay away that long? Yeah right. We wanted t surprise you."

Brooke looked at her still fat stomach. "I've had enough surprises."

"That's why we decided to tell you. Leave Haley's by 5 and come get us."

"Okay, love you guys, bye." She hung up and rang the doorbell. She heard running.

"Jamie, sweetie please be quiet. I'm coming!" The door swung up and Haley's face light up. "Tigger!" Haley pulled her inside the house for a hug.

"Tutor-mom! God I missed you." Haley shut the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Jim-Jams party of course." Haley's face light up.

"I didn't think you were coming." Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever known me to miss a party?" Haley laughed.

"That's true." Haley led her into the living room. "Jamie look who's here?" Jamie looked up and his face light up.

"Aunt Brooke!" He ran and hugged her.

"Hey little man. Boy have I missed you like crazy." She picked up Jamie. "You are almost too big for me to carry."

"Jamie can you give me and Aunt Brooke sometime to talk?" Jamie ran upstairs to his room and Haley and Brooke sat down on the couch. "So what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that anything is wrong?"

"I'm a mom."

"True."

"So shoot." Brooke rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Okay, I'm a just going to come right out and say it."

"Okay?"

"I'm pregnant." Haley's face looked like it was paralyzed and then, suddenly she grinned and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you. I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not."

"Then, how?"

"I had sex with this guy and 3 weeks later here I am."

"Brooke Davis how could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, I know, but please don't yell at me."

"I won't, but what are you going to do?" Brooke sighs in mental exhaustion.

"That's why I came here. How do you tell someone that you're pregnant with their child?"

"I don't know."

"Haley you're like an expert." Haley laughs.

"An expert, Brooke, I've had one kid."

"Exactly and I've had none. Ergo, you are the expert. Help me." Brooke said pouting.

"Whoa Tigger enough with the sad face. Just tell him. Be honest."

"You know what you're right. I mean it takes two right?"

"Exactl-" The phone rings. "Hey Lindsey, no I can't today. One of my best friends is over. Maybe next time. Okay bye." Haley sat back down on the couch. "Okay, where were we?"

"Who's Lindsey?"

"Oh Lucas' girlfriend." Brooke could swear that her heart has been ripped out, shredded and handed back to her in a pizza box.

"Lucas has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they've been together for about 2 years now." Brooke nodded because it was all she could do.

"I just remember I have to go. I need to sleep. Jet lag." Haley and Brooke walk over to the door.

"Call me later." They hug again.

"Okay. See ya."

"Hey Tigger?" Brooke turned to look at Haley.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back." Brooke went to hug Haley again.

"Aww…Tutor-Mom it's good to be back." Brooke drove home and sat on the couch crying until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Haley's House-Lucas/Haley**

"So, guess what?" Haley said beaming.

"What?"

"Guess who's pregnant?"

"Oh my gosh Hales. That's great. Does Nathan know?" Lucas said after hugging Haley.

"Not me."

"I know I'm not pregnant so-"

"Brooke!" Lucas's face fell. "I know I was shocked, too, but she is going to be an amazing mom."

"Are you sure? I mean it could be a false alarm."

"No, I'm sure she's like glowing." Lucas stood up.

"I should go congratulate her."

"What you can't tell her I told you?"

"Why not?"

"Because she probably wants to tell people herself." She looked at him like she was stupid.

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I was excited."

"Fine."

"Just casually say that she is glowing and ask her."

"Okay." Lucas probably broke every speed limit driving to Brooke's house.

* * *

**Brooke's house-Brooke/Lucas**

"Brooke, open the door!" Brooke groaned as she got to her sleep.

"I'm coming jeez keep your clothes on." Brooke swung open the door and Lucas walks in. "Oh please come in. I'm fine. How are you?" She closes the door and went into the living room to find Lucas pacing.

"Is it true? Just tell me it's not true and I'll believe you."

"Is what true?"

"That you're pregnant." Brooke felt like she was going to throw up and it wasn't morning sickness.

"Who told you that?" Lucas runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It doesn't matter. Is it true?"

"Yes, I-" he cut her off.

"Is it mine?" Brooke glared. _How dare he say that. He practically just called me a slut. If I'm a slut than so is he._

"Only in the sense that you were there, too." He begins pacing again.

"How could you be so stupid? How could you do this?"

"Wait what? How could _I_ do this? You were there, too. I didn't get myself pregnant, Lucas." He winced at his full name.

"I didn't mean to-"

"To call me a whore?"

"I never called you a whore." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"It was implied. At least I was single you…you man whore! By the way how _is_ Lindsey?"

"You know about Lindsey. How?"

"How do you think?"

"Haley."

"Yeah."

"She really needs to keep her mouth shut."

"Who are you telling?" He scratched the back of his head.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We? _We_ aren't doing anything. I'm taking care of this baby alone. I have enough money. We won't need you." Lucas's looks hurt.

"Brooke!" His cell rings.

"Saved by the bell." He opens his phone.

"Hey Linds. No…I'm actually busy."

"No, we're done here."

"Hold on Lindsey. Brooke-"

"Just leave Lucas." He walks out the door and turns around.

"We aren't done here."

"We've been done for along time." His face falls more if that's possible and Brooke closes the door. The phone rings. "Hello?"

**Next chapter:**

Rachel and Peyton come home.

Naley Party

Guess who?

**Who's on the phone? Will Brooke give Lucas a chance? Will Haley kill Lucas when she finds out? Will Lucas dump Lindsey to be with Brooke and their child. Love it. Review you know you want to. PS: if you want a real OTH Quote in the story I'll find a way to put it in just review and leave the quote!! xoxo**


	4. Never Really There

"Hey Linds

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Okay so you know how you read a fic that you haven't read in a while and you wonder if how many chapters they added and you are so confused well heres to you!!**

I'm going to start putting the dates updated!!

**Updated: 8/4/08**

"_Hey Linds. No…I'm actually busy."_

"_No, we're done here."_

"_Hold on Lindsey. Brooke-"_

"_Just leave Lucas." He walks out the door and turns around._

"_We aren't done here."_

"We've been done for along time." His face falls more if that's possible and Brooke closes the door. The phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Brooke said as she wiped her tears.

"Hey Tigger." Haley with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Why'd you tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Tell Lucas?" Brooke said almost sobbing into the phone.

"I was so excited and you guys we're fine when you saw each other…wait he isn't…I mean you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right over." Brooke started to protest, but was answered by the dial tone.

"Great."

_10 minutes later…_

The door swung open and Jamie and Haley walked in. Jamie ran into Brooke's arms.

"Hey little man."

"Hi Aunt Brooke I have so much to tell you."

"Jamie you can talk to Aunt Brooke later for now go and watch TV."

"Okay mama." He went and sat on the couch. Brooke led Haley into the kitchen and sat on a stool. She looked up and saw Haley looking at her expectantly.

"Don't please." Haley's eyes softened.

"Don't what?"

"Yell at me. You have your mom face on."

"Sorry. It's just that I don't understand. So explain it to me."

"What's not to understand?"

"How could you and Lucas do this?"

"I didn't know about Lindsey."

"That jackass." Haley said as she pulled a water bottle from the fridge.

"You're telling me." Brooke said laughing.

"I'm sorry Tigger."

"About what?" Haley sighed.

"I should have told you about Lucas and Lindsey."

"It's not your fault it's mine. I just never thought I would be that girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl a guy would cheat on his girlfriend with. I thought I was done with that in high school." She saw Haley's worried face. "What?"

"You aren't in love with him are you?"

"Of course not." She said laughing.

"Are you sure because you are one of my best friends, Lindsey's not."

"I'm sure. I don't even like him right now." Brooke looked at the time. "I actually have to go."

"Where?"

"To pick up Rachel and Peyton from the airport."

"I'll come with."

"What about Jamie?"

"I'll drop him at home with Nathan. Jamie just wanted to see his godmother. We all missed you."

"I missed you guys, too."

_50 minutes later…_

Brooke, Rachel, Haley, and Peyton sat in the car driving from the airport.

"Okay so how are we going to kill Lucas?" Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Peyton said.

"Like we all aren't thinking it? Well expect maybe Hales." Haley turned around.

"Oh believe me I am thinking it." They all laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I have you guys and that's all we need."

"You'll need the father of your child." Haley said. Rachel scoffed.

"Hales come on who are you kidding? None of our parents were really there and we turned out great." Peyton laughed.

"She's right." They all laughed.

"What about Karen?" Brooke looked at her.

"What about her?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it, I mean I didn't plan on…" Peyton put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will figure everything out." Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"I mean she was like a mother to me, I guess I should tell her." They stopped in front of Haley's house.

"Stop by my house at 7, I already started cooking. It's like a welcome home party."

"Okay. When do we ever miss a party?" Haley laughed.

"True. Bye guys." Haley walked into her house.

"Bye." Peyton and Rachel said as Brooke drove away. Brooke looked at her new home for 9 months as they sat in the driveway of their new house.

"I had people move our stuff in." Brooke said as she tapped on the

"Smart girl."

"Not that smart or we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"It's not your fault, I mean, you didn't know he was dating some she-skank."

"Maybe she's really nice. I ever wanted to be the girl that a guy cheated on his girlfriend with." Peyton and Rachel looked at her. "That was in high school. I thought I had grown…I guess I was wrong."

"Forget about Lucas. You don't need him you have us and everyone else behind you." Peyton said as she put a hand on Brooke shoulder. Brooke felt her eyes well up and put on hand on her still flat stomach.

"You're right this baby has everyone he or she will ever need."

"So what are we still doing in the driveway?" Rachel said.

"Thank Rachel…thanks for ruining what would have been a Kodak moment." Brooke said laughing as she handed them each a key. They walked in and Peyton pulled them to the couch.

"We need to talk."

"Peyton please don't go all Mrs. Phil on us." Rachel said. Peyton ignored her comment and turned to Brooke.

"What about C over B?"

"Well I always wanted to open a store here…"

"And now you can." Rachel said clapping. "Now lets decide what we are wearing." They wall went up into Brooke room and Rachel started taking clothes out of her closet. Brooke took out a red _Clothes Over Bros_ dress that had gold chains as straps. "This would look great on you Brooke." Brooke took it from her. "You might as well wear it soon you'll be to fat to wear anything."

"Thanks."

"Always trying to help."

Peyton came back into the room with a white and black dress and Rachel's green Versace. Rachel stopped and looked in the mirror.

"Ughh! I have airplane hair." She ran her hand through her red hair in disgust. "Where's the bathroom?"

"One in each room." Brooke said looking at her dress from all angles.

"I guess I'll look for the one with my clothes in it." Rachel said.

"Good plan." They all showered and got dress. Rachel walked in.

"Can I borrow your white heels?" Rachel said holding up a white clutch.

"As long as I can borrow your god clutch." Brooke said as she got into her gold shoes.

"Me clutch es su clutch." Peyton walked in and Brooke started curling her hair. Rachel left the room to get Brooke her clutch.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Brooke looked at her confused in the mirror.

"For what?"

"For being selfish. I knew Lucas loved you, but I knew you loved me more. I shouldn't have told yo-" Brooke put down the curling iron.

"I'm glad you did because I see that it had nothing to do with you he is the same Lucas Scott he always was. He lies and cheats…and just sucks." Peyton laughed as Brooke picked up the iron and resumed her curling. Rachel brought back the clutch.

"What do you what in it?" Rachel said plopping down on the bed.

"Umm…my prenatal vitamins, cell phone, keys, and lipstick." Rachel looked at her strangely.

"Vitamins?"

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to so this right." Peyton and Rachel smiled reassuringly at her.

"You don't think Lucas will be there do you?" Brooke finished curling and put the iron and sat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Probably." Brooke said as Rachel started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To put a knife in the bag." Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"Lipstick, vitamins, keys, and cell phone that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Rachel sat back down on the bed. Peyton crossed her arms.

"What have you done with Brooke Davis?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke put all of the things she need in her purse

"She means you are way to calm right now." Brooke put her hand to her stomach and looked at her friends with a love she never knew she feel for something that wasn't even born yet.

"I have more important things to worry about now. Now lets go." Brooke took her purse and walked downstairs with her friends behind her as always.

Naley's house- Nathan/Haley-Kitchen

"You mean Brooke's pregnant?" Nathan said incredulously.

"Yea." Haley said smiling as she sliced some carrots.

"Who's the dad?"

"Can't say." She put the carrots on the platter next to celery, grapes, and other finger foods.

"Hales, I've known Brooke for a long time she is one of my best friends you can tell me." He put a hand over hers to make her stop cutting and look at her.

"I can't say." She carried the tray into the living room.

"What ever happened to spousal information?" He said as he followed her out.

Naley's House- Gang-Living Room

The door opened and three more guests joined their crowd of friends that included: Keith, Karen, Cooper, Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, Whitey, Tim, and Jake.

"Hey guys." Brooke said.

"We're back." Peyton said.

"You know you missed us." Rachel said she said walked farther in the room. Everyone welcomed the girls home with hugs and telling them how much they missed them. Nathan pulled Brooke aside.

"What's up Hotshot?" She took a sip of water.

"You tell me?" He crossed his arms. Brooke sighed and put down the water.

"She told you."

"Yeah, who's the dad?" Haley who had been listening to the conversation stepped in.

"Nate, Jamie wants you to tuck him in." Nathan quickly left the room, but not before telling Brooke they would talk later.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Lucas…"

"I know I know. I'll talk to him sooner or later." Haley watched over Brooke's shoulder as Lucas and Lindsey walked in hand in hand.

"No time like the present." Haley said shrugging sheepishly.

**Next Chapter:**

'I Never' turns ugly

Brooke meets Lindsey

Someone finds out who the father is

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHERS! LET IT RIP! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. TTYL. REVIEW. XOXO STORYTELLER**

**You thought you'd gotten rid of me well here's something else!!**

**Here's some Trivia!**

What's the name of the band of the CD Karen asks Lucas if he owns in "I Will Dare"?

**Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and write your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!**


	5. I Never want to play this game again

Previously on No Time Like the Present:

**Updated: 8/14/08 **

**Question:** **What's the name of the band of the CD Karen asks Lucas if he owns in "I Will Dare"?**

**Answer to Last weeks trivia:** The Constantines

Here's who got it right:

**brookedavis911**

**iluvoth**

**brucas224**

**sariannaluvsjake2**

**(COME ON PEOPLE PLAY THE TRIVIA GAME!!)**

**

* * *

****Previously on No Time Like the Present:**

"_What's up Hotshot?" She took a sip of water._

"_You tell me?" He crossed his arms. Brooke sighed and put down the water._

"_She told you."_

"_Yeah, who's the dad?" Haley who had been listening to the conversation stepped in._

"_Nate, Jamie wants you to tuck him in." Nathan quickly left the room, but not before telling Brooke they would talk later._

"_Thanks." _

"_Don't thank me yet. Lucas…"_

"_I know I know. I'll talk to him sooner or later." Haley watched over Brooke's shoulder as Lucas and Lindsey walked in hand in hand._

"_No time like the present." Haley said shrugging sheepishly._

* * *

Peyton and Rachel ran up to Brooke. "You'll never guess who's here?" Peyton said as she and Rachel looked at her worriedly. Brooke took a sip of her ginger ale.

"Lucas?" Rachel was fuming and Brooke saw she was about to snap.

"I can take Lucas and Peyton, you take the whore." Rachel said as she cracked her knuckles.

"It's fine. I really don't care that their here."

"I'm so sorry I invited them before I knew-" Haley said as she chewed her lips nervously. Brooke was only one who had truly been there for her when her and Nathan had been in trouble senior year and now knowing that she was hurting she would do whatever to took to protect Brooke.

"Hales it's fine."

"It better be because now that you are…" Rachel said looking at her stomach. "you know…no more drinking your sorrows away." Brooke, Haley, and Peyton looked at her weird and busted out laughing. "What?"

"Drinking your sorrows away? Who the hell talks like that?" Peyton said laughing.

"It's a line from a movie I'm auditioning for I just wanted to try it out besides…" Lucas and Lindsey walked behind a unknowing Brooke. "Hey guys." Lucas said apprehensively. Brooke turned around.

"Lucas." All four girls said icily.

Brooke looked at Lindsey trying not to judge her but still thinking that her eyes were creepy. :thinks: _Brooke it's not her fault chill out._ Lindsey held her out her hand with Brooke took.

"Hi I'm Lindsey." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And we care why?" Rachel muttered.

"Brooke." Lindsey looked expectantly at Peyton and Rachel, but no one else gave their name. "That's Peyton and that's Rachel and of course you know Haley."

"I know who you are." Lindsey said and Brooke heard a sharp intake of breathe behind her.

"You do?"

"Of course I love _Clothes Over Bros_!" Brooke smiled.

"Thanks." Haley cleared her throat trying to break up the awkward silence that had come over the group.

"Okay guys lets eat!" Everyone moved into the dining room. Brooke sat next to Haley next to Rachel who was across from Peyton who was glaring at Lindsey, who was holding hands Lucas who was sitting next to Nathan who was talking to Skills and Bevin, who was next to Karen and Keith who were next to Peyton and talking to Mouth and Cooper. Haley started passing around salad and wine, but handed Brooke a water bottle, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Haley what you doing you know Brooke kick 'em back wit da best of us." Skillz said laughing and soon everyone joined in.

"I'm actually on a diet it's all the rage in New York."

"Sounds fun." Bevin said as she took a sip of her wine and everyone started talking again.

"So how are you?" Karen asked. Brooke took a swig of water.

"I'm great, but really busy." Karen nodded understanding.

"We've missed you here."

"I missed you guys, too."

"So have you been seeing anybody special?" Lucas who had been listening to Brooke's and his mom's conversation waited for her to answer.

"No, I've been too busy to date anyone." Haley came back out with salmon and Brooke's stomach churned in repulsion. She could feel Peyton, Rachel, and Lucas watching her. Haley realized too late and Brooke shot out of the chair and ran into the bathroom and emptied what was in her stomach. Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Rachel, and Lucas all stood up. Karen put her napkin down and stood up.

"I'll go…sit." Karen said as they all lowered back down into their seats. She walked into the bathroom where Brooke sat on the floor and closed the door.

"I've been sick." Brooke lied saying the first thing that came to her mind. Karen said nothing and kept looked at her. "Okay so I'm not sick exactly."

"Who's the father?" Karen said as she sat across from Brooke.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can."

"You'd be disappointed." Karen was like a mother to Brooke and she never wanted Karen to be angry or upset with her and getting pregnant by her son, while he was seeing someone else screams disappointment.

"Nothing you do could ever disappoint me." Brooke sighed.

"Just remember that before you start yelling." Karen smiled. "It's Lucas."

"What?"

"Lucas, is the father?"

"How? When?"

"You promised no yelling."

"I'm not yelling, but when?"

"Almost a month ago…I didn't know about Lindsey…evidently he thought that wasn't important."

"So you are…carrying my grandchild?" Karen knew that if there was one woman who could handle Lucas Scott's child it was Brooke Penelope Davis, the only girl she wanted too.

"I guess so?" Karen's face broke out into a grin and hugged her.

"So what are you and Lucas going to do?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything. I'm doing this alone." Karen pulled away obviously confused.

"Brooke…"

"I'm only here until the babies born. Then, Rachel, Peyton, and I are going back to New York."

"But New York is no place to raise a baby."

"You can come and visit and we'll come back to Tree Hill.

I just need to do this." Karen opened her mouth to protest. "_Alone_." Brooke got off the floor and took some mouthwash from under the sink and gargled it. They walked into the dining room and Brooke could feel Lucas' eyes on her. Haley ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke hugged her.

"It's fine you didn't know." Karen, Tim, Mouth, Copper, Keith all left. Karen pulled Brooke aside and hugged her.

"Stop by the café and we can have breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

Brooke, Nathan, Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Skills, Lucas, and Lindsey sat in the living room. "So how about those Yankees?" Brooke said trying to relieve the tension and smiled when it worked.

"I have an idea." Rachel said mischievously.

"Uh-Oh that's never good." Nathan said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hahaha…very funny. So anyway…lets play I've never." Brooke knew exactly where this was headed.

"Rach…I can't drink…" Brooke said as Lucas looked at her.

"Well then, you play with water beside I _really_ want to get to know Lindsey." Lindsey smiled. They all got cups of beer and gave Brooke water.

"I'm so glad Jamie with Deb right now." Haley said to Brooke who laughed.

"I'll go first…I've never had…sex at a party." Lindsey said as she watched: Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Peyton, Skillz, and Lucas take swigs. She looked at Lucas surprised. "With who?"

"Later. I'll go next." He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Brooke who was trying to get comfortable. "Okay, I've been in jail." Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Mouth all took swigs.

"Hales, and I thought I knew you." Lindsey said laughing with a full cup still in her hand.

"Well you don't." Peyton snapped smiling. "My turn. I've never played I've never with two of my boyfriends ex-girlfriends." Lindsey looked around curiously.

"Umm Lindsey that's your cue." Rachel said smiling. Lindsey looked at Lucas again. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

"My turn…I never want to play I never again." Brooke said as she stood up. Everyone laughed and stood up.

"Well that was fun!" Haley said as she started clearing the dishes. "Help me wash dishes?" Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel followed. Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Why you do that?" Brooke said wiping a plate. Peyton scoffed and put away the plate.

"She had it coming."

"Yeah, who has _never_ had sex at a party. It's like a right of passage…like a Bar Mitzvah except of everyone." Rachel said rinsing some cups.

"But she didn't do anything, right Hales?"

"If you would have let me as my question I would have gotten Lucas and Lindsey." Brooke sighed and handed Peyton some cups.

"We don't need to get him."

"Speak for yourself. I want to nail him to the wall." Rachel said. Rachel was always overprotective of Brooke because Brooke was the first real friend she had. Brooke looked beyond the walls she had built and just saw her and Rachel would be damned if Lucas Scott hurt her…again.

"Rachel…Dirty." Brooke said trying to lighten to mood.

"So what did Karen say?" Haley said looking at Brooke knowingly.

"She knows."

"How?" Rachel said.

"How does Karen know anything? She knew I was pregnant so I told her the truth." Brooke said realizing they were all staring at her.

'You mean the truth as in a lie right?" Rachel said.

"If the truth was a lie it would be the truth." Brooke said laughing.

"Very funny. You know she is going to try to get you to stay right?" Peyton said worried if there was one person that could get Brooke to do something she didn't want to do it was Karen Roe.

"It's not like I could lie to her. Hales back me up." Haley nodded.

"It's true you can't lie to Karen Roe." When they were all done with the dishes the girls left Nathan and Haley to have their alone "talks."

"They ware so not talking?" Rachel said as she looked dreamily out the

window. "I miss not talking." Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Lets get you home Rachel." Brooke said as she drove to their house.

* * *

Brooke sat on the bed crying and Rachel and Peyton walked in after hearing her crying for a few minutes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rachel said smoothing away her hair.

"What's wrong? She obviously still loves Lucas." Peyton said plopping down on the bed. Brooke looked back and forth and wiped her tears.

"Peyton, your wrong." Rachel suck out her tongue at Peyton. "Rachel, so are you."

"Ha!" Peyton said.

"Then, why the hell have you been crying for the past 10 minutes?" Brooke took the remote and pressed play and the movie resumed. Peyton smirked.

"She does love the Notebook." Rachel said she got comfortable on the bed.

"I just don't get it. He wrote her everyday for a year and her _bitch_ of a mother kept them apart. It's so unfair!" She said crying as Rachel and Peyton burst out laughing. Rachel put a hand over Brooke's.

"Honey, it's just a movie." Brooke glared at her as Rachel turned off the TV.

"It's not just a movie, Rachel, it's the story of my _freaking_ life." Brooke hissed. Rachel put her hands up and Peyton stepped in.

"Brooke I'm pretty sure that you and Lucas weren't torn apart by a war-"

"No, just by my whore of a best friend." Brooke said before she could stop herself.

"You are pregnant so I'm going to chalk that just to hormones."

"Thanks so much for being understanding." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Lying liar who lies." Brooke said. They sat glaring at each other, then they were all laughing. "Ugh I am so…so…hormonal and it sucks."

"So forgetting the bitchy drama… did you see Lindsey's eyes? Talk about creepy." Rachel said.

"Oh thank God someone else saw it. I thought that I was just being petty." Brooke said.

"Oh we are being petty." Brooke laughed again. "Are you scared?" Rachel said serious and concerned.

"I was terrified before, I'm taking alone in Jurassic Park scared, but now not as much I have some many people behind me I'm not scared anymore."

"Yea, you do." Peyton said nodding. After a few minutes of silence, Rachel felt the need to get something off of her chest.

"How hot did Copper look tonight?" Peyton sighed and shook her head.

"Rachel we've been here a day and you're doing it again."

"I know. I'm so behind."

"I already have one pregnant best friend I don't need another one."

"Hey!" Brooke said slightly offended.

"Sorry Brooke." Rachel got off the bed.

"Whatever I'm gonna go call him." She walked out of the room.

"Can you believe her, I mean, it's like high school all over again?" Brooke looked at Peyton expectantly after seeing how she had been looking at Jake for most of the meal. "Okay so Jake looked good, too. But that ship was sunk I'm talking Titanic sunk." Brooke smiled.

"P. Sawyer just call Jake. I'm sure he's missed you just as much as you've missed him."

"I don't mis-" Brooke shot her a look. "Okay maybe I do, but he's probably moved on with some trophy wife and forgotten all about me."

"Yeah, right. Just call him." Peyton smiled.

"Okay, I will. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"He knocks you up and doesn't tell you he's dating someone?" Brooke said smiling.

"I thought you were trying to help me?" Brooke tossed the phone to her.

"Call him. You and Jake are Jeyton you will _always_ be Jeyton second cutest after Naley." Peyton grinned at her and started to walk out, but stopped. "What is it now, P. Sawyer?"

"You're not still mad me for the Lucas thing are you?"

"Of course not. He was…is a jerk, I mean, look what he did this time and it had nothing to do with you." Peyton smiled.

"You know Jeyton was third at Tree Hill High. Naley was second and Brucas was first." Peyton left the room and Brooke sat on the bed.

"Boys are stupid." She switched back on The Notebook.

_Young Allie__: Whattaya want?  
__Young Noah__: I want some... pancakes... and some bacon._

Brooke stomach growled. "Mmm…bacon." Brooke got off the bed and headed downstairs after all she was eating for two.

­

* * *

**Next chapter:**

Karen and Brooke talk

Brooke gets overwhelmed

Brooke and Lindsey talk

Lucas tries to talk to Brooke

_**Review ! I love **_**The Notebook**_** scene and hope you do too. Talk to me**_

_**Xoxo**_

**Here's some Trivia!**

Who were the 10 people who went to Rachel's cabin? (All 10 you can do it)

**Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and write your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!**


	6. Blueberry muffins, love, and tears

**Updated: 8/18/08**

**Drum roll please!!**

**The ****Answer is: **The 10 people are: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Rachel, Pete (pete came in by himself remember)

**Did you actually make a drum roll for me?**

**Here's who got it right:**

**TeamSophia (good job!! I know Lucas is was an ass last chapter!!)**

**Stephanie(anon. You only forgot 2 Bevin and Skillz!! Remember Bevin Brooke's herself all the time)**

**Lathan-Naley-Brucas-Fan**

**Mosie1213 (lol yes rachel does count...i love rachel in the story she is so supportive)**

**Kimberlli (thx i will update soon)**

**onetreehillgirl066 (lol i'm glad youre good at OTH Trivia i love playing too. Thanks for always reviewing!! umm... the answer is...idk tell me tell me!!)**

**Jayy23 **

**whispering nothing**

**BandL4eva (thx, i loved the Notebook scene classic movie i will UD soon i promise)**

**brookedavis911 (thx i'm glad you loved it. it was a fun chapter to type. I'll UD soon)**

**Marry Royalty (hey newcomer, lol. i'm glad you like it.)**

**mim anon. (lol haha. in this story i want Peyton to be a good friend like Brooke is to her. i'm glad you liked the Rachel comments)**

**BabyBlueBeauty (thx. i will UD soon i promise!!)**

**BroodyGirl23 (i know i felt bad for Lindsey too. it just felt like something for Lucas to do you know like forget he has a girlfriend and sleep with Brooke and take like no responsiblity for his actions and cop out)**

**monkeyluver012 (first of all love the username!! second thanks! thirdly good job!!)**

**Iluvoth (thx so much you always review and it means sooo much!! i'm gad you like this chapter!!)**

**Cheerybroody15 (thanks for the comment and i will UD soon already typed 10 chapters it just comes to me you know?)**

**Brucasfan23 (hey thanks go back and read chapter 3 and 4 because Lucas finds out and its really intense you dont want to miss it. does everyone agree?)**

**katie anon (good job)**

**arygon199 (haha i thought that was funny too. her eyes just really bug me. i'm glad you like the Leyton free story, except as buddies, i just think its sad in the show how Peyton ends up its like Peyton get a life and be your own savior for once you know?)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT PLAYED!!**

**PS!! Check out my other story: The Power of Brooke Davis and review!!  
**

* * *

**Previously on _No Time Like the Present_:**

"_Okay, I will. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"_

"_He knocks you up and doesn't tell you he's dating someone?" Brooke said smiling._

"_I thought you were trying to help me?" Brooke tossed the phone to her._

"_Call him. You and Jake are Jeyton you will always be Jeyton second cutest after Naley." Peyton grinned at her and started to walk out, but stopped. "What is it now, P. Sawyer?"_

"_You're not still mad me for the Lucas thing are you?"_

"_Of course not. He was…is a jerk, I mean, look what he did this time and it had nothing to do with you." Peyton smiled._

"_You know Jeyton was third at Tree Hill High. Naley was second and Brucas was first." Peyton left the room and Brooke sat on the bed._

"_Boys are stupid." She switched back on The Notebook._

_Young Allie__: Whattaya want?  
__Young Noah__: I want some... pancakes... and some bacon._

_Brooke stomach growled. "Mmm…bacon." Brooke got off the bed and headed downstairs after all she was eating for two._

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath and walked into Karen's Café and sat down. She got a blueberry muffin and inhaled the scent.

**Flashback**

"_Mmm…food." Brooke rolled over in bed and saw Lucas with a tray of muffins and orange juice._

"_Morning Pretty Girl." Lucas said smiling as he leaned down and kissed her._

"_Morning Boyfriend." She looked lustfully at the food in front of her. "Please tell me that's for me." Lucas smiled and sat the tray on the bed._

"_No just for me." Brooke hit him and picked up a blueberry muffin and inhaled._

"_Mmm…" _

"_Brooke…it's just a muffin." Brooke opened her eyes._

"_No, it's not. Every morning our maid Maria would make food it was of course fabulous, but when your mom cooks it's filled with love and…" Lucas kissed her._

"_I love you Cheery."_

"_I love you too. Now let's eat." Brooke took a bite of her muffin and Lucas continued to watch her eat. She passed him a chocolate muffin. "You eat too." He laughed and took a bite._

**End of Flashback**

"Aren't you Brooke Davis?" Brooke turned around to answer the girl.

"Yes." The girl smirked to her friend.

"Amy I told you it is Brooke Davis." Her friend ran you to them.

"OMG I love your EVERYTHING! Danielle and I own like everything you made."

"We love B. Davis." The girl she guessed was Danielle squealed.

"Thank you so much."

"I can't believe we are talking you." The girl looked at her watch. "Crap we are going to be late."

"Well you'd better get to school, then, tell Turner I said hi." The girls squealed again and ran from the store.

"Brooke Davis just told someone to get to school. My, my the times have changed." Brooke smiled and ran to hug Karen.

"Hey Karen." They pulled apart.

"Hey Brooke, lets go to the back to talk." Brooke grabbed her muffin and followed Karen back into an office.

"I've never been back here."

"Coffee?"

"No Coffee's bad for the baby." Karen smiled and nodded.

"Here's some OJ." Brooke took the juice and sipped it.

"So how's Lily."

"Oh she's so big. 5 years old already."

"You and Keith are so good together."

"You and Lucas will be, too." Brooke sighed and put down the juice.

"Karen…"

"Just hear me out. You guys are still in love with each other…"

"No we aren't. Besides he's with Lindsey and I don't want drama."

"Never mind forget I said anything. Have you made an appointment with your doctor." Brooke looked at her watch.

"Crap. I have to go and meet with the contractor." She and Karen hugged.

"We'll talk later?"

"Of course." Brooke rushed out of the door.

* * *

Brooke cell phone rang. "Victoria."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. You leave New York with out so much of a call to your own mother."

"I just had some stuff I need to take care off."

"It's that Scott boy isn't it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw the way he was looking at during the party. Like you were a rare minx coat and he was an Olsen twin."

"Mom…nothing happened."

"I went to your house. I saw the test."

"Mom…I can explain."

"You don't need to just tell me you got rid of it." Brooke gasped and looked down at phone before trying to speak.

"Of course I didn't." Brooke stopped in the park and sat down under a tree.

"Well you should…you won't be a good mother. Us Davis women are cut out to be mothers."

"Good thing you're a Montgomery and not an actual Davis."

"If you do this you're on your own and I'll leave the company."

"Finally." Brooke hung up and looked around at all of the couples holding hands and kissing and burst out crying.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke looked up and saw Lindsey.

"Yeah, just peachy." She wiped her eyes and stood up to leave.

"No, I was just leaving." Lindsey stood up and walked away as Brooke said back under the tree. Brooke took out her phone and called Rachel and Peyton.

"Hey B. Davis guess what?" Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke said crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria called." Rachel sighed.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

Rachel and Peyton sat down next to Brooke.

"What did the she-devil say now?" Rachel said wiping the tears away from Brooke's face.

"She said that I should abort the baby."

"That whore. Brooke don't listen to her." Peyton said.

"Of course I'm not going to listen to her."

"What else did she say?" Rachel said.

"She said that us Davis women aren't meant to be mother."

"My ass."

"That's what I said. I said good thing she is actually a Montgomery and not a Davis." Peyton and Rachel smiled at her.

"Then, why are you in the park crying. I mean Bitch-toria has said worse things to you?" Brooke wiped her eyes.

"I had just talked to Karen and she asked if I had made a doctor's appointment."

"And?" Rachel said confused.

"And…and I hadn't." Rachel shook her head.

"Are you serious Brooke? That is why you're crying. Honey all we have to do is call." Brooke shook her head.

"No, it's not that. What if I can't do this? I mean I know that I'm Brooke Davis and I'm not supposed to get scared…but I'm really scared now." Brooke said looking at Rachel and Peyton.

"Brooke you can so do this. You have every right to be scared, but you have all of us taking care of you. Victoria is just a bitch she wants to control you and now she can't." Peyton said and Rachel nodded.

"You're right. I just needed to hear that." They stood up. "I'll make an appointment with the doctor when I get home." Brooke said hugging them.

"Don't you have to go and meet with the contractor?" Brooke quickly went to open the door to what would become her store. She put her coat and purse behind the counter and heard footsteps.

"Thank God you're her-" Brooke turned around and saw Lucas. "What are you doing here?" Lucas walked further into the store.

"I thought we could talk." Lucas said putting his hands in his pockets looking hopefully to Brooke.

"You thought wrong."

"Brooke, I-"

"There's nothing to talk about I'm only here until the baby's born." Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"I thought…I'd hope you'd stay."

"You thought wrong…again." Lucas' brows furrowed in anger.

"I'm just trying to help." Brooke stepped so she was nose to nose with Lucas.

"You wanna help?" Lucas nodded unable to speak because of how close they were together. "Go back in time and tell me you had a girlfriend. If you can't then just get the hell out of my store!"

"Brooke…" His eyes said that he was sorry. Brooke spun away. She couldn't worry about Lucas and what he wanted she had to worry about the baby and herself. Brooke put her hand over her eyes and exhaled.

"Lucas I ca- can't do this right now can you please just leave? We'll talk about this later."

"Okay. Can we meet at the Café at 6:30?"

"Fine. 6:30 sounds great." Lucas left and the contractor showed up. Brooke dried her eyes and he pulled out of the blueprints. "It looks great. Everything is going to be fine." She watched Lucas walk away talking more about the pregnancy than the store.

* * *

**Okay so I know that it was short but whatever. Review!!**

**Next Chapter:**

Brucas have dinner

Lucas wants to fix things

Lindsey asks questions

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHERS! LET IT RIP! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. TTYL. REVIEW. XOXO STORYTELLER**

**PS:**

**Here's some Trivia!**

What is Victoria's nickname?

**Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and write your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!**


	7. Fix It

Updated: **8/29/08**

**Question: What is Victoria's nickname?**

**Here's the Answer: Bitch-toria (duh you should know this I put it in my last chapter!! Jeez!! Lol)**

**Names of the fabulous people:**

**monkeyluver012**

**PeterPanTinkerBell27- its okay people sometimes forget Bevin and Skillz**

**Cheerybroody15- thanks and good job on the trivia**

**Mosie1213- you did remembered!!**

**BabyBlueBeauty- guess what you didnt get it wrong hence your name being on this list enjoy!!**

**dare4distance- thanks so much means a lot!**

**Iluvoth- awww as always thanks so much!**

**TeamSophia- i'm glad you liked it!!**

**Brucasfan23- thanks so much. The Brucas dinner is good. Hope you enjoy it.**

**arygon199- i know i hate cheaters too. it just seemed like something Luke would do.**

**  
**

_**This is such a good story to write b/c its different. You don't know what I'm talking about yet but you will. I hope you like it so far. Enjoy!!**_

**Previously on _No Time Like the Present:_**

_"There's nothing to talk about I'm only here until the baby's born." Brooke said looking at Lucas._

_"I thought…I'd hope you'd stay."_

_"You thought wrong…again." Lucas' brows furrowed in anger._

_"I'm just trying to help." Brooke stepped so she was nose to nose with Lucas._

_"You wanna help?" Lucas nodded unable to speak because of how close they were together. "Go back in time and tell me you had a girlfriend. If you can't then just get the hell out of my store!"_

_"Brooke…" His eyes said that he was sorry. Brooke spun away. She couldn't worry about Lucas and what he wanted she had to worry about the baby and herself. Brooke put her hand over her eyes and exhaled._

_"Lucas I ca- can't do this right now can you please just leave? We'll talk about this later."_

_"Okay. Can we meet at the Café at 6:30?"_

_"Fine. 6:30 sounds great." Lucas left and the contractor showed up. Brooke dried her eyes and he pulled out of the blueprints. "It looks great. Everything is going to be fine." She watched Lucas walk away talking more about the pregnancy than the store._

Lucas paced his room looking for the perfect shirt to wear. Gray no to broody he laughed at the thought. God, he missed when she called him Broody. Yellow. No too happy. Blue…perfect matched his eyes and she loved blue on him. It would be like a peace offering.

"Real smart Lucas a peace offering. Sorry I got you pregnant after I _didn't_ tell you I had a girlfriend." He scoffed at his own stupidity. He looked at his hair. It was growing out from when he buzzed it a few months before which was good because she like him with longer hair.

"Wow…looking good." He turned around and smiled at Lindsey.

"Hey." She walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey yourself. Are we going somewhere?"

"No, I'm actually going to dinner with Brooke."

"Brooke?" Lindsey said calmly although she was seething inside.

"Yeah, at the café. It's nothing." She raised her eyebrow at his last comment.

"Should I be jealous?"

He looked at her not really surprised by her comment people always did feel inferior to Brooke Davis. In this moment he wanted to tell Lindsey that she should be jealous and that he loved Brooke with all his heart and they were having a baby. He wanted to tell her that being with Brooke was the most alive he had felt in 4 years. That's what he should have said, but instead he said…

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Because last time you saw her you came back all weird." Lucas spaced. Last time…last time he was with Brooke. They had had the most incredible night and he had woken up to a note telling him to keep in touch. She had left him like all the other times. Brooke Davis always had the last word. "Earth to Lucas."

"That had nothing to do with Brooke. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Okay." Lindsey paced the room. He hated when she over analyzed everything. She always had to be in control of everything, which he guessed why she was anesthesiologist. "I really want your friends to like me, especially Brooke."

"Why especially Brooke?"

"Because you talk about her so much. I just want them all to like me. I mean I thought Haley and I were close, but lately she has been standoffish." Lucas had noticed it, too. Haley had drawn a line in the sand and was daring him to cross it and God how he wanted to with every fiber of his being. "Maybe I could go with you?"

"Uhh…Brooke said she needed to talk to me…in private." Lindsey looked at him weirdly, but dropped it.

"Okay, whatever you say." Lucas studied her as she looked for her purse. It was, then he realized that she was the complete opposite of Brooke. Brooke's hair was warm cocoa Lindsey's darkish blonde. Where Brooke was spontaneous Lindsey was refined. Brooke's eyes were warm and loving, Lindsey's were cold. Where Brooke was the love of his life and the soon to be mother of his child, Lindsey was…what was she to him. Was she just a filler in time until he found his was back to Brooke? Was she…shit it's 6:10 I'm gonna be late.

"Umm…Lindsey I gotta go. I'll call if I'm going to be late." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Oh my gosh!" Peyton and Rachel came running in.

"What?!"

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Peyton you the car keys-" Rachel looked her over for any damage.

"I have nothing to wear!" Peyton and Rachel slupped to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me. Brooke don't ever to that to us again." Rachel said as she looked at the clothes scattered on the bed.

"Besides what are you talking about? You have enough clothes to dress a small country." Peyton said as she started looking at stuff.

"They aren't good enough." Brooke said as she sat inside her enormous closet.

"Brooke you are a fashion designer. One of the best." Rachel looked on the bed looked for an outfit. "What about these?" Rachel said holding up a hot pick shirt/dress and a pair of black skinny legged jeans.

"Maybe I should just cancel this is a mistake." Brooke took out her cell phone.

"Like Hell." Rachel snatched the phone out of her hand. "You are doing this.

"Besides why do you even care what you wear or what he thinks?" Peyton said. "It's not like you…" Rachel gasped dramatically and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh you don't-"

"Of course not." Peyton and Rachel looked at her skeptically. "You know what I'll just wear that." She took the outfit out of Rachel's hand. Brooke walked into the bathroom and changed she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and looked at her still flat stomach. Brooke knew in a few months she would be as big as a house. She started to take out all her makeup when she stopped herself. Why should she get all dressed up to meet a guy that didn't bother to tell her he had a girlfriend and then, got her knocked up. She took some chapstick and put in on. "That's all he deserves." Brooke leaned against the sink. Damn him, he had done it to her again. First it was Peyton, then Anna, then Peyton, now Lindsey. Except now she couldn't pretend that it and them never happed because a life was growing inside of her that would be a constant reminder. She stepped out of the bathroom. Rachel did catcalls.

"Hot mama!" Rachel said smiling. Peyton frowned at my expression.

"What's wrong?" Peyton said as she stood up.

"I can't do this."

Lucas sat at the café, he checked his watch for the 20th time. "6:47, maybe she's not coming." He took out his phone and started dialing.

"Hey." Brooke said as she down across from him. He looked at her amazed. Pregnancy suited her; she was glowing and radiating sex appeal. "Lucas…I could come back later if you-" Lucas shook away his thoughts.

"No, I…I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

Brooke frowned. "I said I'd be here?"

"Yes and you are. You…you look amazing."

"Thanks s do you." Karen walked up to Brooke and Lucas with a smile on her face obviously happy to see them finally talking. Karen drew Brooke into a hug.

"Hey ma." Lucas said smiling. Karen frowned at her son.

"I'm not sure I should be talking to you right now." Karen said as Brooke laughed. "At least you guys are talking. Why she's talking to you I don't know." Karen walked away to help another customer that was trying to get her attention.

"I always loved your mom." Brooke said smiling. Over Brooke's shoulder, Lucas saw Lindsey walk in and he grown in annoyance. Brooke noticing his shoulders tense looked around. "What is it?" Lindsey walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Hey guys." Lindsey said as she took a sip o Lucas' coffee. "Mmm…good stuff."

"Baby, what are you going here?" Lucas said through gritted teeth. Lindsey smiled at him and Brooke, who shifted nervously.

"I got hungry and that's when I realized I had never been to the café before." Brooke smiled at her trying to ease the rising tension.

"So you decided to come now?" Lucas said. Lindsey shrugged innocently.

"Not time like the present." She put a possessive hand on Lucas' knee. Brooke watched as Lindsey ran hand up and down his thigh. Lindsey turned and smiled at Brooke. "We actually meet at a café." Brooke smiled at took a sip of water.

"So…how do you like Tree Hill so much?" Lucas removed Lindsey's hand from his thigh.

"It's okay. I just don't get why basketball and cheerleading is so big here." Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"It's nothing really." Brooke said laughing. She saw Lindsey's expression and sobered. "It's just that Lucas was co-captain of the basketball team and I was head cheerleader." Lindsey blushed in embarrassment and turned to Lucas.

"Why didn't you tell me you played basketball?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. And it's in my book. Lindsey looked back and forth between Brooke and Lucas.

"So you guys must have been Tree Hill's It Couple."

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"That's what I was told." Brooke said as she cleared her throat. "So did you play any sports?" Lindsey shook her head.

"Sports weren't really my thing. I never really fit in with the popular crowd you know the prom queens and stuff like that." Lucas groaned and massaged his temples. "What?" Brooke pointed to herself.

"Prom Queen." Brooke smiled as Lindsey started apologizing.

"Insert foot in mouth…permanently." Karen walked up again and Lindsey sat up straighter right away. Karen's smile faltered as she spotted Lindsey with Lucas and Brooke. How were Brooke and Lucas going to get back together if this girl wouldn't leave them alone? "Hi Ms. Roe."

"Hi Lindsey. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Karen turned his attention to Lucas.

"Lucas can I talk to you for a moment?" Karen basically dragged Lucas way much to the amusement of Brooke.

"What's up ma?"

"Don't you what's up ma, me, Lucas Eugene Scott. What is Lindsey doing here? I thought you wanted to talked to Brooke."

"I do, but she just showed up."

"You better step up Lucas. I will not have be like Dan." Lucas' eyes darkened at the mention of hi own father.

"Never. I will never be like him." Karen smiled.

"Good. Now go fix it."

"So Brooke…are you dating anyone?" Lindsey said taking another sip of Lucas' coffee.

"No." Lindsey studied Brooke as she shifted in her chair.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Your Lucas is out there somewhere." Brooke smiled.

"I'm sure he is." Lucas sat back down.

"So what have I missed?"

"Nothin-" Lindsey said patting in thigh. Brooke cell phone rang.

"Sorry…Hello? Hey P. Sawyer. Yeah…Lucas and Lindsey are here? Wait what? No way! I'll be right there." Brooke grabbed her coat. Lucas stood up concern etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" Brooke turned away and bit her lip.

"Umm…Rachel's dog died." She turned to face them.

"Oh no. What was its name?" Lindsey asked.

"_Her_ name was Cuddles. Rachel is really upset right now so…I should go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Sure, but we will talk later." Lucas said with an intensity Lindsey tried to overlook. Brooke looked him dead-on in the eyes.

"Whatever you say." Brooke looked at Lindsey. "I'll see you later Lindsey." Brooke left the restaurant and as always was the first to walk away.

Lucas and Lindsey turned down the covers on their bed. Lindsey sighed after spending the whole day alone with Lucas not talking to her she decided to give in.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner with Brooke." Lucas got into bed.

"It's fine. We'll just have another dinner." Lindsey got into bed and decided it was best to change the subject from Brooke to-

"I don't think your mom like me." Lucas looked at her trying to be surprised, but knew Karen had always been and always would be a "Brucas" fan.

"Sure, she does." He turned a page in a book. Lindsey annoyed snatched it from him.

"No, she doesn't. She still has me call her Ms. Roe. Brooke calls her Karen."

"Mom is just getting to know you."

"Luke, we've been dating for 2 years she _should_ know me by now."

"Brooke is like the daughter mom never had. They are really close." Lindsey threw up her hands in frustration.

"I'm your girlfriend! It's supposed to be that way between your mom and me. _I'm _supposed to be the daughter she never had not Brooke."

"Just give it time." Lucas said eager to end the conversation and finish reading his book. Lindsey pouted in a way that she thought was cute, but ended up reminding him of a duck.

"Okay. If you say so." Lucas smiled.

"I do. Now can I have my book back?" Lindsey sighed and pouted again.

"Can't you read some other time? Lets just hold each other for now."

"Okay." Lindsey turned off the lights and snuggled close to him. Lucas couldn't help thinking that Lindsey felt wrong in his arms. Brooke had always fit so perfectly in his arms. Her head fit into the crook of his neck, her small hands fit into his, and how her body molded to his.

"I love you Lucas…more than anything." Lindsey whispered like a child begging for acceptance.

"I love you too." Lucas said trying to give acceptance.

**Umm….I loved this chapter!! **

**Here's some Trivia!**

What book did Lucas have Brooke read before they went out on their first date?

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

Lucas and Lindsey fight (oh no)

Some couples reconnect (did Lucas stop being a dumbass and realize his true feelings for Brooke?)

Brooke has an appointment (with destiny?)


	8. Brucas All the Way

**Updated: 9/5/08**

**Question: What book did Lucas have Brooke read before they went out on their first date?**

**Here's the Answer: **The Winter of Our Discontent (did you remember b/c it was so cute?)

****

**The overachievers:**

****

**brookedavis911- thanks i know i wanted her to be annoying!! she annoys me so much!!**

**WhiteRose0925- thanks so much i will UD soon!**

**Cheerybroody15- good jiob I know Lindsey is a bitch I call her Linds-ho! I love bitchsey though lol.**

**Broodyprettygirl- good job. Lol I thought that was funny too!**

**BandL4eva-you thought right. I'm glad you liked it.**

**penelopebc- good job!! i'm glad you liked this chapters i will UD soon!!**

**PS: I don't own anything that belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I know the trivia was kind of hard last week but try this one!!**

**PS: I don't own anything that belongs to OTH or Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

**Previously on _No Time Like the Present:_**

_"I'm your girlfriend! It's supposed to be that way between your mom and me. I'm supposed to be the daughter she never had not Brooke." _

_"Just give it time." Lucas said eager to end the conversation and finish reading his book. Lindsey pouted in a way that she thought was cute, but ended up reminding him of a duck._

_"Okay. If you say so." Lucas smiled._

_"I do. Now can I have my book back?" Lindsey sighed and pouted again._

_"Can't you read some other time? Lets just hold each other for now." _

_"Okay." Lindsey turned off the lights and snuggled close to him. Lucas couldn't help thinking that Lindsey felt wrong in his arms. Brooke had always fit so perfectly in his arms. Her head fit into the crook of his neck, her small hands fit into his, and how her body molded to his._

_"I love you Lucas…more than anything." Lindsey whispered like a child begging for acceptance._

_"I love you too." Lucas said trying to give acceptance.__And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

* * *

Rachel raised her hand to knock on Brooke's closed door, but her hand was captured by Peyton.

"We can't wake her what if it was horrible?" Rachel sighed.

"Then, we can kill him and the ho." Peyton smiled and they went into the room. "Crap, she's sleeping." Peyton said disappointed.

"So…lets wake her up." Brooke stirred.

"Shh…she can barely sleep because she's preggers give her a break."

"What if she's having a bad dream and she wants to be woken up? Besides it's like 9:30." Rachel said trying to make excuses as Brooke muttered.

"Rachel-" Brooke started mumbling.

"Shut up! What is she saying?" They got closer and waited for her to talk again.

"Lucas…" Brooke said smiling.

"See I told you she still loves Lucas."

"Peyton…" Brooke said. Rachel smirked at Peyton.

"I knew you guys had that weird lesbian vibe in high school." Peyton glared.

"Shut up." Brooke started mumbling again.

"Rachel…could you guys please…get out of my room?" Brooke sat up and they jumped back in surprise.

"So not cool." Rachel said as she sat on the bed.

"I think it's uncool that when I can finally sleep my supposed best friends wake me up." Peyton looked at Rachel pointedly.

"I tried to tell her." Rachel said as she raised her hands in defense. Brooke laughed.

"I'm sure."

"So how was your date?" Brooke ran her hands through her hair.

"It wasn't a date. It was a meeting."

"It was so a date. The only thing missing would be the after date sex…which in your condition would be just ew." Rachel said as she shivered. Brooke shoved her.

"Gee thanks for making me feel good about myself."

"Anytime." Rachel said laughing. Peyton cleared her throat.

"So about this date?" Peyton said wanting to know all of the facts now that Brooke was up.

"Is it a date if you bring your girlfriend?" Brooke said ringing the bed sheets in her hands.

"He brought Lindsey. I thought writers were supposed be smart." Rachel said in shock. Brooke shook her head trying to explain, but was quickly interpret by Peyton.

"Why am I not surprised? Lucas is so supposed _all _the time. I mean what a jerk? What I would do if I could be alone with him for five minutes?" Peyton said with smoke practically coming out of her ears. Brooke opened her mouth, but was cut off my Rachel.

"Uhh, I think you being alone with Lucas was one of the problems." Rachel said as Peyton shot her death stares.

"Ha ha you are so funny. You're lucky you are one of my best frien-" Brooke finally decided to interrupt.

"Look-"

"I wasn't done." Peyton said.

"Not fun when someone interrupts now is it?" Peyton tried to talk. "Didn't think so?" Rachel cleared her throat.

"So anyway. I can't believe he would be stupid enough to bring Lindsey."

"He didn't actually bring her." Peyton looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She just showed up at the cafe."

"I knew it." Rachel said.

"Knew what?" Peyton said. "Use complete sentences."

"I can spot crazies miles away. I have psycho-dar."

"Where were you when Ian was here?"

"In Honeygrove with Mouth."

"Aww…Honeygrove…good times…good times." Brooke said reminiscing. Peyton scoffed always the cynical one. "What?"

"Nothing like going to a smaller town and realizing just how crazy your life really is."

"True, but from what I saw you and Lucas had fun that night." Peyton put her hand over her eyes.

"Eww…don't ever say that again."

"Say what?"

"Me, Lucas, and fun…again." Rachel nudged Peyton.

"Tell her." Peyton shot her a 'shut up' look.

"Tell me what?"

"Jake and I are trying again. I mean we aren't in high school anymore. I couldn't be more over Lucas and I just feel like the time is right." Brooke smiled.

"I'm so happy from you. Rachel, what about you and Cooper?" Rachel beamed.

"I can't even believe Cooper is talking to me, but we agreed to take it slow for now. He's so amazing we can just talk now you know we don't have to be going at it like bunnies. I never thought he'd forgive me for well, you know, being an idiot."

"Oh, Rachel so excited about a guy. I remember what that was like…vaguely." Rachel rolled her eyes and Brooke laughed.

"So when are you guys seeing them next?"

"Jake and Jenny invited me for lunch at 12.

"Then, what are you guys doing here? It's almost 11:30. Go see your men." Peyton and Rachel stood up and left the room and Brooke settle back down and closed her eyes.

"Brooke?" Peyton stood in the doorway. Brooke opened her eyes.  
"Yeah?"

"Don't even worry about Lindsey and Lucas."

"Why not?" Peyton smiled.

"Because when I was dating Lucas, Karen had all these rules. She was Brucas all the way." Brooke laughed. "She probably wants you guys together even more now."

"You mean now that I am knocked with her grandchild?"

"Yeah, that… you know Brooke I'm sorry." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry that I'm knock up because-" Peyton shook her head.

"No, that I came between you and Lucas all those years ago. It was so selfish of me. I mean I saw the way Lucas looked at you I guess I wanted someone to look at me like that." Brooke smiled and waved it away.

"It wasn't you Peyton, I mean, you had nothing to do with what going on now. It's all Lucas not-"

"But, if I hadn't-"

"What did I say about interrupting? It's not your fault P. Sawyer. True, you were a major whore back then but, you were my whore and I love you."

"So you don't want to claw my eyes out."

"Maybe a little." Peyton frowned. "Just kidding. Now go get ready." They hugged and Peyton walked out. Brooke sat there thinking about everything Peyton and Rachel had said, finally she decided to go back to sleep. She settled back into bed the only place she felt safe.

* * *

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Wait so Brooke got pregnant after seeing Lucas that means that…oh shit…no way!" Nathan said as he slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I thought that Lucas and Brooke could see each other and _not_ have sex." Haley shook her head.

"That's ridiculous. I mean Lucas and Brooke…baby…Nathan…" Haley said. "Haley you're not finishing your sentences and you only do that when you are lying."

"Nathan, please just don't ask me anything. I promised Brooke and she's stressed enough as it is. She was really there for me during my pregnancy with Jamie. Just please don't." Nathan took her hand. "Fine I know that you wouldn't keep anything important as this from me unless it was _really _necessary."

"Exactly." Jamie ran and jumped in between them.

"Mama, when can I go see Aunt Brooke?" "Umm…later sweetie. She hasn't really been feeling that great." "You always say that I make you feel better so maybe I can make Aunt Brooke feel better too?" Jamie looked up at his mother with his blue eyes and she melted. Nathan sat Jamie on his lap.

"You make her feel better everyday, you know how I know?" Nathan said

"How?"

"Because Aunt Brooke told me." Jamie looked excited.

"She did?"

"Would I lie to you?" Jamie shook his head.

"We love you Jim Jam." Haley said as she took Jamie's hand.

"Always?" Jamie said. Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

"And forever." Nathan and Haley said together.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I'm worried about Brooke." Peyton said as she changed into her outfit.

"Don't be. She's strong…no not that top." Rachel said as she scrutinized Peyton's outfit which consisted on a white T-shirt and a god skull with a red-jeweled rose threw the right eye. Peyton looked down at her outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel sighed.

"Peyton, Jenny's what 2?"

"7."

"Tomato tamoto. The point is you don't want her thinking you worship the devil or something so wear this." Rachel held out a pink lace dress that had a black slip underneath.

"Rachel, but-"

"Exactly get your _butt_ into this." Peyton rolled her eyes and put on the dress.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Rachel started curling her hair. "So back to Brooke."

"She hasn't been sleeping well-"

"That's just because she's pregnant."

"But she always takes on too much and never says no."

"The same problem she had in high school." Peyton gave her a look. "I worry about her, too. The point is that she's a big girl-"

"That never asks for help that-"

"is fine." Brooke said as she stepped into the room.

"Brooke…I just meant-" Brooke shook her head.

"I know what you mean and I love you for it." She looked at her friends. "Both of you. But, the baby's fine and so am I. So stop worrying." Rachel looked at Brooke.

"You want us to stop worrying?" Rachel said.

"Yes." Peyton got up and handed Brooke the phone.

"Then, call him. We aren't saying you have to forgive him right now, but just talk to him."

"Peyton I can't-"

"For the baby's sake?" Rachel asked. Brooke sighed and held out her hand for the phone which Peyton gladly handed her.

"Now started dialing mama." Rachel said rubbing Brooke stomach.

* * *

"Brooke's pregnant?" Karen nodded. "And Luke is the father."

"Yep." Keith sighed.

"But Lucas is dating Lindsey?" Karen nodded again.

"You've got to be kidding me I can't believe that after everything that happened that he would pull this again."

"I know. I was surprised, too."

"And that Brooke could do that to Lindsey after what happened between her, Lucas, and Peyton-"

"Actually…Luke didn't tell her."

"You've got to be kidding me. How's Brooke doing?"

"She's actually doing surprisingly well. She's just determined to do this on her own. She doesn't think she need Lucas." Karen said sadly.

"Wait till I get my hands on Lucas…what does Brooke's parents think?"

"I don't think she's told them. I mean would they care?"

"Of course they would I bet her father would fly down. I'm not sure about Victoria, but they always said that a baby can warm the coldest heart."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. I can't believe…I mean I can. Lucas and Brooke are having a baby?"

"Our grandchild." Karen said smiling. Lily ran into the room and hopped on her dad's lap.

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

Lindsey looked at Lucas' cold face over her cup of coffee. She finally sighed and put it down. "Are you mad at me?" Lucas finally looked at her for the first time this morning.

"I don't see why you had to go yesterday of all days?" He put the book down.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean I was hungry and I thought it would be okay." Lindsey said shrugging her shoulders feigning (faking) innocence. Lucas put his head in his hands.

"I told you she needed to talk to me alone."

"I didn't think me being there would stop her from talking to you…"

"Of course it would she has only known you for a week and a half."

"And whose fault it is that I wanted to meet her a long time ago." Lucas put up his hands.

"You know what I'm done arguing."

"I'm sorry." Lucas' cell phone rings and he looks at the screen and turns away from Lindsey. Lindsey rolled her eyes; he did that whenever _she_ called. Lucas got up and left.

"Hey." Lindsey slumped back into the chair tapping her fingers on the tapping in annoyance. "No, I'm not busy." He walked out of the house without a backwards glance.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

Really fun chapter to write. I hope you like it!! Review please it makes my day really. If you was original OTH quote put them in the review and I'll work it in. it's that time again.

**Here's some Trivia!**

Gonna give you an easy one and if you don't get this…well there's no hope for you. Lol!

**What was Brooke caught doing by Rachel at Rachel's cabin? (Use actual term)**

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

Brooke and Lucas talk (only about the baby?)

Brooke has an appointment (who goes with her?)

Someone thinks people are lesbians

Brooke gets asks out (by who? Did Lucas finally realize his true feelings for Brooke and kick Linds-ho to the curb?

**Major confrontation between two 3 characters (Brooke and Lindsey plus Rachel, or Brooke, Lucas plus Peyton,or Brooke, Lucas, plus Haley or Haley, Nathan, plus Brooke)**


	9. Ruined My Life

Updated:**9/13/08**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill( although bidding will be on eBay in a week)**

**Question: ****What was Brooke caught doing by Rachel at Rachel's cabin? (Use actual term)**

**Here's the Answer: Brooke-ing herself (because of Lucas' letter.)**

**Names of people that might **_**Brooke**_** themselves:**

**Penelopebc****- I'm glad you thought it was a funny chapter!!**

**othfan326****- yeah keith is alive I think it was one of the great tragedies in the show that he was killed so…now he's not!! Ahh…the power of the mind!!**

**Cheerybroody15****- yeah I was like I never saw Karen and Lindsey even talking so yeah. Karen hates her and it made me happy glad it did the same for you!!**

**onetreehillgirl066****- ding ding ding you got it right lol good job! OMG I totally remember now. Tree Hill Underground Daily and also b/c I was so bummed about Pucas being back together( and Peyton having no spine after Lucas being a complete dick to her the enter season) that I went and watched the whole 1 and 2 seasons again! Cursing Peyton for her whorieness!**

**monkeyluver012****- exactly!! Good job!!**

**BLendgame****- yep right on!**

**brucas87****- good job!**

**Mosie1213****- and you did get it right lol.**

**Kt4tair****- so glad you like it!!**

**brookedavis911****- good job there will be a confrontation and just to let you know _love struck basket ball star_ is like one of my fav stories!!**

**PeterPanTinkerBell27-I knew in the story at least that Keith would be pissed! Glad you liked that part!**

**Tina(anon.)- good job! Glad you liked the chapter!!**

**OthFanGG- I'm glad you liked it! Correct she was brooking herself!**

**CAUTION!! THIS CHAPTER HAS A HUDE CONFROTATION! PEOPLE WHO DONT LIKE CHEERING OR CLAPPIG SHOULD SKIP! LOL JKJK!!**

**On to the next chapter!!**

* * *

**Previously on _No Time Like the Present:_**

_"I told you she needed to talk to me alone."_

_"I didn't think me being there would stop her from talking to you…"_

_"Of course it would she has only known you for a week and a half."_

_"And whose fault it is that I wanted to meet her a long time ago." Lucas put up his hands._

_"You know what I'm done arguing."_

_"I'm sorry." Lucas' cell phone rings and he looks at the screen and turns away from Lindsey. Lindsey rolled her eyes; he did that whenever she called. Lucas got up and left. _

_"Hey." Lindsey slumped back into the chair tapping her fingers on the tapping in annoyance. "No, I'm not busy." He walked out of the house without a backwards glance._

* * *

"Hey." Brooke said nervously. "I'm not sure why I'm calling."

"I'm glad you did." Lucas said pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Stop it." Lucas stopped pacing.

"Stop what?"

"Pacing. I can hear it in your voice." Lucas smiled.

"You know me well." Brooke sighed.

"I thought I did…" Lucas not knowing what else to say started at the bottom of the list.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Brooke sat down on the bed.

"It's no big deal…it was just really…"

"Awkward?"

"To say the least. Anyway, I have an appointment tomorrow I just thought I should let you know."

"I'm glad you did. Do you want me to com-"

"No! I mean I'll be fine. I'll have Haley come with me? I mean she owes me right?" Lucas laughed despite feeing sadden at her not wanting him to go with her.

"Right." Brooke picked at her bedspread.

"Well, I should go. I have to save the world one fabulous outfit at a time." Brooke laughed through her anxiety.

"You do save the world Brooke…you saved me." Lucas said quietly into the phone.

"Bye Luke." Brooke said in a whisper.

"Bye Pretty Girl." Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the past and what is and what never could be again. They both hung up the phone reluctantly.

**Flashbacks**

_DOCTOR: Well you're definitely pregnant! Haley looks at Brooke surprised_

* * *

_Brooke looks at Haley after she starts complaining about Nathan buying a motorcycle. " Well, Rachel … thinks…" Brooke looks around "I should have an abortion ."_

_Haley looks at her sheepishly "Okay, yours is worse." _

_Haley and Brooke walk away to a door to go to another hallway and Shelly stands by the sides of the lockers, she overheard their conversation, and is wearing a "Clean Teen" T-shirt and quickly goes chasing after them_

"_Brooke, hold on" Haley and Brooke stop and turn around looking at her. "I'd like to encourage you to have your baby."_

_Brooke coughs "What?"_

_Shelly looks on seriousness written all over her Clean Teen face. "There are several outlets available to you, should you decide your not ready to be a mother--like adoption." Haley fidgets. _

"_Okay, I don't know what you think you heard but you heard it wrong because I'm not-"_

_Shelly smiles warmly. "Don't worry, Brooke … we'll be here we're not going to let you go through this alone." Haley and Brooke look at each other as Shelly leaves. _

"_What does she mean "we"?" Brooke asked confused_

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Haley holds Brooke's hand while the doctor did the ultra sound. Brooke started hearing thumping and Brooke's eyes fill with tears.

"Is that-" Brooke said looking at the screen.

"The baby's heartbeat…yes and right here is the baby." He said point at the scene.

"It's so small."

"Yes, it is Ms. Davis." Brooke smiled at him.

"Call me Brooke."

"Okay Brooke. Call me Greg." He looked at the two women and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go and file these." He closed the door behind him.

Brooke started wiping her eyes thinking how stupid she must look crying over a heartbeat, she looked over at Haley and laughed.

"It's not funny." Haley said as she wiped her tears. Brooke looked at Haley.

"Would you and Nathan be the godparents?"

"I…I thought you'd want Peyton or Rachel for the Godmother?" Brooke laughed at shook her head.

"No, I want you they can get the next ones." They hugged and Haley smiled.

"Of course I will Tigger." Greg came back in. "I'm gonna go call Nathan." Haley left the room.

"I almost forgot." Greg turned to Brooke. "Could you test for HCM."? The Greg looked surprised, but nodded and scribbled some stuff down.

"I hope you and your partner are happy together." Brooke looked at him surprised and burst out laughing.

"Haley and I aren't…" Brooke started laughing again. Haley walked in smiling.

"What's so funny?" Brooke quieted.

"He thinks you and I are lesbians." Haley looked at him and Brooke and her started laughing again. Haley should her wedding finger.

"I am married to Nathan Scott."

"I thought you looked familiar." He turned to Brooke. "Are you married?"

"Nope." Greg smiled.

"I'll schedule another appointment for 7 on Friday." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Why 7?"

"Because that is the only time I'm free for dinner." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, you have my number." Brooke got down from the table and her and Haley left the office. Haley started shaking her head. "What?"

"Only Brooke Davis could be pregnant, go into see a doctor and come out with a date." Brooke pushed her and they linked arms.

"We'll look at it this way…if anything happens I can't get pregnant." Haley wrinkled her nose.

"Eww…T.M.I."

"I still got it." Brooke laughed and they got into her car.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas sat on the couch. "So why'd you call?"

"I'm worried about Brooke." Nathan said seriously.

"Why?" He straightened up concerned.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know, but she's pregnant."

"I know."

"The asshole got her pregnant and now she's all by herself." Lucas' eyes darkened.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice?" Nathan shook his head.

"There's always a choice. This guy might be worse than Dan." Lucas jumped up off the couch.

"I am _not_ worse than Dan!" Nathan looked at him surprised.

"I know I said…no way…you!" Lucas sat back down.

"We didn't mean for it to happen."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas put his head in his hands.

"I don't know. She barely talks to me. She's mad because I didn't tell her about Lindsey-"

"You didn't tell her?"

"I forgot." Lucas said sheepishly.

"You forgot you had a girlfriend for 2 years?"

"Yeah." Nathan stood up and started pacing.

"Haley and me knew something was wrong."

"Haley and I-" Nathan looked at him.

"Dude, you should so not be worried about my grammar right now." Lucas shrugged. "What did Lindsey say?"

"About what?"

"About what? About Brooke being pregnant?"

"Nothing." Nathan looked at him surprised.

"She didn't even care?"

"No, she doesn't care." Nathan frowned. "Because she doesn't know."

"Lucas, you are such a dick right now." Nathan sat back down.

"I know, I know."

"What did Brooke say?"

"She's at an appointment with Haley…she said she didn't need me there."

"I know she's at the doctors-"

The front door swung open and Brooke and Haley came in practically skipping. Brooke stopped.

"Lucas…" Brooke said nervously. Haley and Nathan stood looking back and forth at them.

"How was it?"

"It went fine." Haley laughed.

"I'd say it went better than fine." Lucas kept looking at Brooke.

"What does that mean?" Haley spoke first.

"It means Brooke's still got it."

"What are you doing Friday? I think we should talk." Brooke looked at Haley and then, Nathan who was looking at her strangely.

"Aww…man you told him?" Brooke said.

"He was going to find out anyway." Lucas said. Brooke sighed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Nathan said as Haley smiled up at Nathan. "Besides it's my right as Godfather to know." Lucas looked at Brooke.

"You picked them without-" Brooke shrugged.

"I knew you'd want them-"

"But still…anyway can you Friday?"

"No I can't." Lucas looked surprised.

"Why not?" Brooke looked at Haley for help.

"Because…"

"Because she has a date." Haley said looking at Lucas.

"With who?"

"The doctor."

"You mean he knew you were pregnant and he still asked you out?"

"Well, yeah. He's really nic-" Lucas glared at Haley.

"How could you let her say yes?" Brooke glared at Lucas.

"No one lets me do anything. Not Haley and definitely not you."

"Why the hell did you say yes?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. Nathan tried to step between them, but was pulled back by Haley.

"Luke I don't think this is a good-" Brooke held up her hand silencing Nathan.

"Stay out of this Nate…Lucas please go on…" She stepped closer to Lucas her icy glared going deep into his heart. "Tell me how _I _lied and how you feel wronged." Lucas opened his mouth. "Oh wait you can't because_ I'm_ the one who's _always _honest." Lucas opened his mouth again.

"I didn't-"

"Don't even say it. Take fucking responsibility for once in your life. There was no Peyton or Anna or Rachel or Nikki this time. For once you could have been _honest _with me and you weren't." She got closer to him and soon they were nose to nose. "You chose this not me. You _ruined_ my fucking _life_… I hate you." She spun away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke…"

"Honestly Lucas…I can't stand to be in the same room as you." She mumbled a goodbye to Nathan and Haley and ran out.

"…idea." Nathan said. Haley glared at Lucas.

"Lucas, I don't say this a lot…but you're a real ass sometimes. Brooke was so excited. I hope you're happy." Haley stormed out into the kitchen. Lucas looked at Nathan who was looking at him with pity and anger.

"I have to go." Lucas said as he left. He walked around for hours not really sure where he was headed. He looked up at the house and knocked. The door swung open.

* * *

**Dude that was soooooooooooooo intense. OMG so glad that part just came to me while I was writing. It wasn't in the journal!! OMG I am so proud of myself!! I can't say anymore. Sooo……**

**Here's some Trivia!**

**Who said this quote? (kinda easy) And why were they saying it?**

"Come get the crabs at Carl's Crab Shack!"

Was it:

Bevin

Tim

Brooke or

Rachel

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

There is a kiss!

Lindsey calls

Lindsey is jealous (annoying much?)

Brooke goes on a date

Lindsey and Lucas go on a date, too.

Lucas is paranoid

Brooke pulls rank

Lucas pulls rank


	10. Pulling Rank

Updated:**9/19/08**

**Wow some drama last chapter here's some more, but wait….**

**Question:**

**Who said this quote? (kinda easy) And why were they saying it?**

"**Come get the crabs at Carl's Crab Shack!"**

Was it:

Bevin

Tim

Brooke or

Rachel

**Here's the Answer: Brooke because she got at job as the mascot for Carl's Crab Shack! Poor Brooke!! (It would have been awesome for her to be in the crab costume while she was eating a crab lol)**

**Names of people that know about crabs:**

**OthFanGG****- yeah, but just wants to move on but she can't!**

**PeterPanTinkerBell27**

**Mosie1213****- I'm glad everyone agreed Lucas needed to have his balls handed to him by Brooke after all the times he messed up with her!**

**Cheerybroody15- glad you thought it was funny.**

**Penelopebc****- glad you liked it! I told you it would be intense!! Poor Naley how awkward for them!!**

**Lovinbrucas(anon.)- glad you like it!! **

**Lathan-Naley-Brucas-Fan****- good job!!**

**brookedavis911****-I really love it! I'm so glad you like my story too!!**

**tanya2byour21****- I am trying to updat quickly but I have school now so I am probably only going to do it once a week and on Fridays or Saturday.**

**ga-4-ever****- good job. She need a job!!**

**Blendgame****- I was sad but I feel like it need to be said.**

**Brucasfan23****- I'm glad you liked it!! And you were right it was Brooke!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill(I do own the internet) On to the next chapter!!**

* * *

The door swung open and Peyton stood glaring at Lucas.

"Is Brooke here?" Lucas asked as he looked around her to look for Brooke. Peyton shut the door behind and glared at him more. "So you obviously know." Rachel came outside.

"Peyton who was at th-" Rachel turned at looked at Lucas. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh it's you. I'm surprised you could show your face around here?" Lucas ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I guess you both know?"

"Of course we know. We also know that Brooke is in there right now crying her eyes out because of something you said." Peyton said yelling at him.

"So what did you do to her now? Why can't you just leave her alone?" Rachel said angrily with her hands clenched at her sides.

"I didn't mean-" Peyton shook her head.

"You never mean to do anything Lucas."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You know how to not hurt her. You tell her you have a girlfriend, you don't have sex with her and you don't get her pregnant and leave." Rachel said trying her best to contain her fury. Brooke was the first one to be an actually friend to her and they had become best friends and she would be damn if Lucas Scott would break Brooke's heart…again. Now Lucas was angry.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. She left that morning not me. _She_ walked away not me, she always walks away." Rachel looked at Peyton and watched as her eyes softened.

"Hell no, P. Sawyer tell me you aren't buying that bullshit." Rachel turned back to Lucas. "Maybe she walked away from you because you have been doing it for years. How many times did she have to watch you go back to her?" Rachel said pointing to Peyton.

"Hey!" Peyton said defensively. "Keep me out of thi-" The door opened and Brooke walked out.

"Guys what are you doing ou-" Brooke looked at Lucas. "Oh." Brooke's eyes were puffy from crying, but she still glowed from pregnancy and looked just as gorgeous as ever. Rachel and Peyton looked at Brooke worried that any second she would break.

"Peyton, maybe you should take Brooke back inside?" Rachel said quickly.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm fine." Rachel stepped closer to Brooke and hushed her voice.

"You're not fine. Please just go inside." Rachel said searching her face for any signs of distress. Brooke smiled and hugged her.

"I'm fine R. Gatina. I just need to talk to him." Brooke pulled away from her. Rachel looked back and forth between a fidgety Lucas and a self-assured Brooke and turned to Peyton.

"Lets give them some time." The girls left Brooke and Lucas outside with all their drama. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself. Lucas looked at her waiting.

"I'm not going first. _You_ came here. Say what you need to say." Brooke said as she wiped from hair from her face.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I said…I shouldn't have said any of that." Lucas said as Brooke nodded.

"You're forgiven." Brooke waited for more. "Is that all?" Lucas looked surprised.

"You don't have anything to say to me?"

"No why would I?"

"For yelling at me before?"

"You deserved everything I said." Brooke laughed. "I've actually wanted to say that for years."

"Brooke… don't go out with that doctor guy." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Lucas scratched his head, looking for an answer.

"Because…because." Lucas drew her to him and kissed her with every fiber of his being. For a minute Brook returned his kisses, but they her body stiffen and her lips turned cold.

* * *

Rachel and Peyton sat underneath the windowsill watching.

"We should give them some privacy." Peyton said. Rachel looked at her, like she was an idiot.

"They do _not_ need any more privacy. Besides…Oh my gosh he kissed her." Rachel said. Peyton shoved Rachel out of the way. "Privacy huh." Peyton laughed.

"Whatever." Peyton watched. "She's not stopping him." Peyton started to tap on the glass. "Brooke stop him!!" Rachel grabbed her hands.

"Shit's going to hit the fan. Lets not make it worse." They watched and waited for the storm to come.

* * *

Brooke pushed him away from her and when she looked into his eyes all she saw was a glazed euphoric look on his face. Brooke put a hand over her swollen lips and slapped him. He looked at her in shock as if just waking up from a dream.

"Brooke…" he said taking a step toward her. She put up her hand to tell him to stop and he did.

"Don't Brooke me?" Lucas almost laughed at her choice of words, but decided against it. "Why'd you do that? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't know why, but-" His phone began to ring and he looked at the screen, then back at Brooke. "It's Lindsey." Brooke smiled mockingly.

"Duty calls." Brooke turned around and went back into the house leaving him there wondering how he got there.

"I'm an ass that's how." He pressed TALK. "Hey Lindsey."

* * *

Rachel and Peyton were sitting on the staircase waiting when Brooke came in. Brooke leaned against the door and shut her eyes and she focused on her breathing. She felt warmth as Rachel and Peyton surrounded her.

"We're sorry." Rachel whispered. Brooke looked at her surprised.

"For what?"

"We should have made him leave the minute he got here." Peyton said adamantly, trying to make up for going soft on Lucas before.

"So…what happened?" Rachel said as they led her to the living room and sat her down. Rachel taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Brooke.

"He kissed me." Brooke said quietly.

"Are you kidding me? He had the nerve to…what a tool." Rachel said trying to act shocked.

"Why does he do this to you? Every damned time." Peyton said.

"I don't know." Brooke said as she put her hands on her stomach unconsciously and leaned back into the couch.

"And why do you let him?" Rachel said.

"Good question." Brooke said. Peyton cleared her throat.

"What did he say after he kissed you?"

"He-"

"What did he say after you yelled at him?" Rachel asked. "You did yell at him didn't you?" Brooke nodded.

"After I _slapped_ him…" Rachel smiled. "I asked him why he kept doing this?"

"What did he say?" Peyton said eagerly.

"I don't know, Lindsey called." Peyton scoffed.

"She would."

"Bitch, it's like she has some kind of Lucas radar."

"If she did she would have been there. She probably didn't even know he was with me." Brooke said.

"I wouldn't put it past her to low-jack him." Brooke laughed at Rachel's imagination. They moved and plopped down on the couch beside Brooke resting their heads on her shoulders.

"So tell us more about this doctor?" Brooke smiled at Peyton trying to change the subject and obliged.

"He's cute and sweet and knows I'm pregnant."

"He's not blonde is he? The last thing we need is another broody blonde person." Rachel said pointedly at Peyton, who tried to look hurt.

"He has black hair."

"Thank goodness. Blondes are so last year anyway." Rachel said.

Brooke ran her fingers over her still slightly pinker than usual lips as she listened to her friends stories.

* * *

"So you were with Brooke?" Lindsey asked. "Again?" Lucas sighed getting annoyed.

"And Haley and Nathan." Lindsey nodded as if understanding.

"And Brooke?" Lucas put his hand over his eyes in frustration.

"And Brooke." He said.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…what?" Lucas asked getting impatient.

"Well, you seem to be with her a lot." Lindsey said as she leaned against his dresser.

"Well, she is one of my best _friends_ , so yeah." Lucas said emphasizing the friends part.

"And she's also one of your ex-girlfriends-"

"So is Peyton and you don't worry about her."

"That's different and you know it."

"Look I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked out the door and let his thoughts wander. "Maybe I am an ass for being annoyed the person I have been with for two year for being intimated of a girl I cheated o her with and not to mention got her pregnant. I am definitely going to hell." He muttered.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday came and went and Lucas still hadn't heard from Brooke. It was obvious she was avoiding him, so on Friday he decided to go and see her. Lucas knocked on the door Brooke had painted red. It swung open.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said. Peyton started to close the door, but Lucas stopped her. "I just want to talk to her." Peyton let him in.

"She's really excited so don't mess with her." Peyton warned. Lucas put up his hands in innocence.

"I just want to talk to her. Where is he taking her anyway?"

"Thellos, why?"

"Just wondering." Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Peyt, what do you think of this one?" She stopped when she saw Lucas. Brooke was in a long gold halter dress. (Think the white dress Serena wore in Gossip Girl, when she went to the party with Nate except gold! REALLY PRETTY!!GO to profile for better look!)

"You look beautiful." Lucas said strangled. A picture of Brooke, the doctor, and _his_ child flashed through his mind and he growled. "You can't go."

"Uhh…" Peyton said trying to put out the tension building.

"Peyton, can you give us a minute?" Brooke said looking at Lucas. Peyton shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Peyton said looking back and forth.

"I'm not going to do anything." Lucas said as Peyton scoffed.

"I'm not worried about her, she can handle herself. It's you I'm afraid for."

"Peyton." Brooke said. Peyton threw up her hands.

"Fine, I'm going." Peyton walked upstairs leaving them alone. Brooke tapped her foot.

"So why aren't I going?" Brooke said. Lucas cleared is throat.

"Because you're pregnant."

"And?"

"With my child."

"And your point is?"

"You shouldn't be going out on dates. You should be here I don't know knitting, reading, eating, and watching movies."

"I'm going to stop you there because I think I'm going to throw up." Lucas' face looked concerned and he stepped forward.

"Morning sickness."

"No, your machoistic beliefs are so stupid. I do everything on my own. I run a multi-million dollar company without your help. If I wanted to go on dates that has nothing to do with you." He stepped forward some more, but Brooke held her ground.

"It does if you are carrying my child."

"Oh so now it's your child? Before you had the nerve to ask me like I'm some whore." Brooke said suddenly stopped her foot tapping. "I didn't want to do this…but I'm pulling rank." Lucas looked confused.

"Pulling rank?"

"Yes, since I am the one carrying him or her for the next almost 7 months. I'm going out." Brooke said smiling at Lucas' face.

"You can't pull rank."

"Well, I just did."

"Then, I'm pulling rank, too." Brooke's face fell as she tried to think.

"You can't pull rank after I did." She pulled him to the door and opened it. "Bye, Lucas." She slammed the door in his face. He stalked away angry and muttering to himself.

"If that's how she wants to play it fine!" Lucas said as he walked away thinking.

* * *

_What did he mean by if that's the way she wants to play it? Aren't you proud of Brooke? I am!! Ugh… annoying Lindsey. Love the Brachel friendship and Breyton as well. Need more Baley though so def gonna add somemore. Not sure if that will be in the next chapter but for sure soon. Anyway…_

**Here's some Trivia!**

**What are the names of Dan's parents?**

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

Brooke and Doctor date (fireworks or sunk ship)

L-squared date

Date from Hell (which one)

L-squared fight (surprise surprise)

Brucas fight


	11. Date From Hell

Updated:

(Brucas fights are fun…you always think they are going to end in sex, but sorry not now!! What is Lucas planning? Keep READING!!) PS: sorry this is so late im really busy!!

**Question: What are Dan's Parents Name?**

**Here's the Answer: Royal and Mae Scott**

Names of people who know their stuff:

**_Mosie1213-_ good job! I'm glad you liked it i hope you like this one too.**

**_Cheerybroody15-_ haha... yeah it will be funny.**

**_Brown Sugar-_I'm glad you like it**

**_PeterPanTinkerBell27-_ i think you spelled it right. i think its mae.**

**_Lathan-Naley-Brucas-Fan_**

**_tanya2byour21-_ she did slap him. go back and read it. glad you liked it though.**

**_TutorGrrl-_ dont worry i will. i am writing chapter 13. as it goes on they will rebuild trust.**

**_OthFanGG-_ you got half of it right so i'll put you up here. his mom's name is Mae.**

**_ga-4-ever-_ i want to have a spine you know. glad you like it**

**_oth234234-_ glad you liked the chapter.**

**_onetreehillgirl066_**

**_BrOoKe DaViS23_**

**_Brucasfan23-_ i know!haha brucas fights are fun!! so much passion.**

**_penelopebc-_ i'm glad you liked that part. good job on trivia.**

**_Anon Y Mous-_ good job!!**

**MOVING ON!!**

* * *

**Previously on **_**No Time Like the Present:**_

"_I'm going to stop you there because I think I'm going to throw up." Lucas' face looked concerned and he stepped forward._

"_Morning sickness."_

"_No, your machoistic beliefs are so stupid. I do everything on my own. I run a multi-million dollar company without your help. If I wanted to go on dates that has nothing to do with you." He stepped forward some more, but Brooke held her ground._

"_It does if you are carrying my child."_

"_Oh so now it's your child? Before you had the nerve to ask me like I'm some whore." Brooke said suddenly stopped her foot tapping. "I didn't want to do this…but I'm pulling rank." Lucas looked confused._

"_Pulling rank?" _

"_Yes, since I am the one carrying him or her for the next almost 7 months. I'm going out." Brooke said smiling at Lucas' face._

"_You can't pull rank."_

"_Well, I just did."_

"_Then, I'm pulling rank, too." Brooke's face fell as she tried to think._

"_You can't pull rank after I did." She pulled him to the door and opened it. "Bye, Lucas." She slammed the door in his face. He stalked away angry and muttering to himself._

"_If that's how she wants to play it fine!" Lucas said as he walked away thinking._

* * *

Brooke looked around the restaurant and was amazed. "It is so nice here." Greg pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I'm glad you like it. You look amazing by the way." Brooke smiled at him.

"Thanks so do you." Adam cleared his throat.

"So how does Lucas…that is his name right?" Brooke nods. "How does he feel about you being on this date with me right now?" Brooke took a sip of water.

"Well, lets just say that he's not happy. I could care less, I mean, what's he going to do?"

* * *

Lindsey and Lucas walked into Thellos. Lindsey was taking in the scenery and Lucas was looking for Brooke and her…ugh…date.

"Luke, this is amazing." Lindsey said beaming. Lucas kept looking around.

"Yeah, amazing." He said preoccupied. "I just thought we needed some time, you know." Lindsey smiled again.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. You seemed distant it was probably just my imagination." Lindsey said feeling stupid for her insecurities. Lucas found a distinct hair of rich chocolate. Brooke.

* * *

"He didn't even tell me he was seeing anyone and know he's not telling her that I'm pregnant with his child." Brooke said. She took a sip of water. Greg shook his head.

"What a tool. You deserve so much better." He took her hand and Brooke smiled.

"Thank yo-" Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit!" Greg looked around.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's here. He actually followed me here. He's walking over." Lucas stopped in front of Brooke and her date.

"Wow…this is a weird coincidence." Lucas said smiling. Brooke rolled her eyes and plastered the fakest smile on her lips.

"Really, cause I don't think it is." Brooke saw Lindsey shifting nervously. The poor girl was the only one that didn't know what was going on. "Hi Lindsey."

"Hi Brooke."

"Lucas…Lindsey this is Greg. Greg this is Lindsey and Lucas." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said. Lindsey looked back and forth between Lucas and Greg and tried to break the tension.

"So…how did you two meet?"

"We'll we…umm…" Greg said trying to make up something.

"At a fashion show." Brook said. Lucas looked amused and Lindsey just confused.

"You go to fashion shows?" Lucas said smiling. Brooke looked at Greg.

"Uhh…no." Greg said.

"Umm…not actually _at_ a fashion show, but-"

"I'm a doctor." Greg said quickly.

"Yeah, he's a doctor and…and-"

"One of her models got her…"

"Exactly…one of my models Clarissa…is her name…Clarissa twisted her ankle and we got her to the hospital and Greg here was the doctor." Brooke said.

"And that is how we met. It just happened so fast that even we forget it." He took Brooke's hand. "It feels like yesterday." Lindsey aww'd.

"That is such a sweet story. Wasn't it sweet Luke?"

"As sugar." Lucas said through gritted teeth. Lucas grabbed two chairs from another table. "Mind if we join you?" He sat down. Lindsey slowly sits down as if Lucas will change his mind.

"Actually this was kind of a-" Greg said before he was cut off by Lucas.

"Waiter!" Lucas said. The wait scurried over. The waiter looked at the table wondering what was different.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll have clams with pasta alfredo with white wine. And make the clams in a extra creamy sauce." Luca said looking at Brooke. Thinking about clams was enough to make Brooke throw up and that to morning sickness and it was a perfect way to end a date. Everyone else placed their orders and Brooke ordered some ginger ale. Greg sat back in his chair.

"So how long have you and Lindsey been dating?" Greg said smiling. Lucas looked at him cautiously.

"2 years." Lindsey smiled at the fact that he remembered. Brooke almost gagged at her love-sick face and prayed she had never looked at him like that.

"Aww…2 years… and still together. That's amazing I mean with all of the _infidelity_ going on…I'm just saying it gives me hope for me and Brooke." Greg took Brooke's hand and Lindsey aww'd again. The waiter brought their food and Brooke quickly began eating her salad wanting this date to be over. NO offense to Greg, but awk-_ward_! She could smell the clam and kept on gagging. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas moving the clams around on his plate.

"Excuse me." Brooke said as she got up and ran for the bathroom. She ran to the open stall and threw up what little food she was able to eat that day. Brooke knelt there for 2 minutes dry heaving. Brooke heard a knock on the door.

"Brooke." The door that she hadn't bothered to lock swung open and there stood the SOD (son of a dick) Lucas.

"What?" She could still smell the clams and she threw up in the porcelain bowl again. Lucas gathered her hair away from her face and stroked her back as she threw up. When she was done he back up. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Too bad."

"Come here." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because…I can't smack you from here. Clams Lucas clams?" Brooke said as she stood up and pushed past him.

"It was in the heat of the moment." Brooke looks at herself in the mirror. "He doesn't seem like your type." Brooke laughs.

"Come on Luke. We both know I don't have a type."

"It's jus that he's a brunette." Lucas says.

"Luke so am I."

"I know, but I always pictured you with a blonde."

"I pictured a lot of stuff, too, and none of them were even close to this." Brooke looks at her teeth and searches through her purse. Lucas laughed when he saw her take out a toothbrush and toothpaste. She glared at him.

"That's real nice. Laugh at the woman that's carrying your child." Lucas' face falls and Brooke looks away and continues brushing her teeth. "I'm throwing up because of you."

"Yeah, well…" Lucas said. Brooke shuts off the water and leans against the sink and faces him.

"Well…what Luke?"

"Well, I missed you okay. I missed you and I see you here with him and I don't know I just wasn't thinking." Brooke shakes her head.

"You can't do this Lucas not again." Throwing away her toothbrush and shoving her toothpaste back into her bag.

"Do what?"

"Show up here…with _her_, then tell me you _missed_ me life doesn't work that way. Not anymore. You can't just say you're sorry and expect everything to go back to normal."

"Why the hell not?" Lucas said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration at Brooke, the conversation, fate, but most of all with himself. Brooke put her hand over her stomach.

"Because that night we did something, we _made_ something that we can't take back. That I wouldn't _want_ to take back. I will not…I can't be apart of your flavor of the week. Peyton, me, Peyton, Me, Anna, me, throw in Nikki and now Lindsey. I just can't do it anymore Luke…I'm tired. I'm just too tired." Brooke said pleading with her eyes. She knows tears are about to fall.

"I didn't mess things up you did." Brooke face looks shocked and hurt then it turns to pissed off.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard you left that morning. You left me a note. Don't be a stranger. What the hell was that about?"

"It was for the best I mean-"

"Best of who?"

"All of us."

"It was best for you Brooke. For your perfect live of fame and fortune."

"You think my life is perfect because look around Lucas. It's far from it. It's fucked up and it's hard, but at least I'm not yelling screw you to the world."

"No, you just screw anything in sight." Brooke looks surprised. "Brook-" Brooke slaps him and he feel a burn on his cheek.

"Don't talk to me." She pushes past him and walks out of the bathroom. Lucas waits a few minutes and then walks back out. Brooke is laughing with Lindsey and Greg like the bathroom incident never happened. Lucas sits down and Lindsey turns to him.

"Brooke was just telling us about how you dressed up as Tommy Lee." Lindsey said smiling.

"Was she?"

"Yep, Luke is just full of surprises." Brooke said smiling.

"Did Brooke tell you about the Time Capsule?" Lucas said smiling as Brooke's face falls.

"I've never seen anyone get so sick over clams." Lindsey said as they sat on the couch watching t.v.

"She always gets sick from clams."

"Then, why did you order it?"

"I forgot."

"Did you know they were going to be there?" Lindsey asking stating a question that had been on her mind since they had sat down at _Thellos_.

"Of course not. I was just as surprised as you."

"You were pretty quick to sit down with them."

"That's because I had heard so much about Adam-"

"His name is Greg."

"What?"

"Her boyfriends name is Greg."

"That's what I said." Lindsey shook her head.

"You said Adam."

"Okay I heard so much about _Greg_ I just wanted to meet him."

"That's all?"

"That's all. What else would it be?"

"Nothing…so that story of how they met was so cute." Lindsey said cuddling up to Lucas.

"Yep, cute."

"He did what?" Rachel said. Haley, Peyton, Rachel, and Brooke were all sitting in the living room listening to her tell the story of her date from hell (dubbed so by Rachel).

"He really just showed up with Lindsey and sat down?" Haley said.

"Yeah, and then get this he ordered." Brooke almost gagged right there. "He ordered clams."

"When he knows they make you sick…pre-pregnancy?" Haley said.

"What a dick." Peyton said taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's what I said."

"So what happened after that?" Rachel said taking a bite out of a chip.

"He started saying how he missed me then he started yelling at me for leaving that night." Brooke said annoyed.

"Well the note was pretty harsh." Rachel said.

"You read the note?" Brooke said glaring.

"What note?" Haley said confused.

"It was there and I was bored."

"What note?" Haley repeated.

"Then, you read a book you don't read the note I left for Lucas."

"What note?"

"The note I left for Lucas after we…"

"You left a note?" Haley said.

"Yeah what did it say?" Peyton said interested.

"I don't even rememb-"

"Oh I do. She said Last night was fun. Keep in touch or something like that and then don't be a stranger." Rachel said as Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Don't be a stranger?" Peyton said laughing.

"I couldn't think of anything else, I mean, I've never written a morning after note before." Brooke said sheepishly. "Besides can we remember who the bad guy in all of this is…and that's Lucas."

"Who would have thought Nate would end up being the good son?" Peyton said laughing.

"True, Haley you suck." Brooke said.

"What did I do?"

"You took the good Scott." Brooke said throwing a chip at her.

"I did, didn't I?"

"So anyway, what did Greg do?" Rachel said. "Did he like punch him or something?"

"No, he was actually really calm about it." Brooke said as Haley nodded.

"It makes sense I mean a doctor has to be good under pressure."

"Luke's lucky because if it was me I would have decked him." Rachel said as they laughed. "Anyway I was thinking…"

"That's never good." Peyton said. Rachel glared at her.

"Oh ha ha Peyton you are so funny except you're not."

"So you were thinking?" Haley said always the peacemaker.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could all go to the cabin like last time."

"That sounds like fun." Haley said.

"Yeah." They all look at Brooke.

"What?"

"The last time we were at the cabin you were with-" Haley started. Brooke nodded understanding.

"With Lucas. But I love the cabin and it was like a long time ago." They all nodded. "So when do we leave?"

"Monday?"

"That gives us 2 days to pack." Brooke said.

"Aww, Brookie can count." Rachel said as Brooke shoved her.

"I'd better ask Karen if she would watch Jamie?" Haley said chewing on her lip.

"You know she will she adores him. Beside Lily would love to have Jamie over."

"True." Brooke clapped her hands.

"I smell a road trip. Lets tell everyone."

* * *

_Road Trip!! The gang is going back to Rachel's cabin yay!! Some fun in the "woods" and some of course drama. You know you want some Trivia…._

**Here's some Trivia!**

**What were the pairings for the boytoy action?!**

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

Road trip

A couple reconnects

Water fight (who vs. who)

Someone gets hurt

Rachel yells at someone (Lucas or Lindsey)

Brucas fight


	12. Win Win

Updated:** 10/17/08**

(Thanks so much for the feedback last chapter was intense!! More drama I promise because what is OTH without drama…I don't know, but it's not OTH…its like every other town…yeah…that's it every other town which is…BORING!!)

**Question: What are the pairings for the boytoy auction?**

**Here's the Answer: **

Lucas and Haley

Nathan and Peyton

Jake and Nikki

Mouth and Brooke

Tim and Deb

**Names of people who know like groups and auctions or whatever:**

**_monkeyluver012- _**already wrote chapter 12. d you think Rachel woul invite Lindsey. it would be just like Rachel to be like everyone can come except you bitch. guess you'll just have to wait wont you!

**_oth234234-_** glad you thought it was funny

**_onetreehillgirl066_-** yes he does he is her doctor...remember. she's scared she does want to her anyone even if it is just Lindsey lol

**_othfan326-_** the cabin episode is my fav too. lol i know what an ass he didnt even eat the clams. i'm glad he went after her too

**_S (anon.)-_** good job. hey is S. supposed me be like S. for Serena in Gossip Girl. JW

**_penelopebc-_** lol i'm glad

_**Cheerybroody15-**_ name a time when Lucas doesnt mess somethign up for Brooke...cant do it can you? lol

**_Mosie1213-_**good job some people forget about Nikki and Jake or Tim and Deb but you didnt

**_PeterPanTinkerBell27-_** it was Peytona and Nathan but Brooke was with Mouth (remember in the limo. "you need someone to make you laugh, someone who turns you on, and someone who understands you...and its very important that those three people dont know about each other." class Brooke line!)

**_tanya2byour21-_** jake was in the episode it was Jake and Nikki (bitch stepped in at teh last minute out bidding Peyton) glad you liked it. i know he is such an ass right now

**_sophiannabella-_** everyone needs this trip. i'm mean so much drama lately.

**_OthFanGG-_** good job

**_ga-4-ever-_** you want and Rachel and Lindsey fight. i alreayd wrote this chapter 12 so you'll just have to read and see whats going to happen next.

**_Kimberlli-_** haha no she wont lol. glad you like it!

**_SashaFranklynn-_** sry it took so long i have school!!

**On to more…stuff!!**

* * *

Previously on No Time Like the Present:

"_Luke's lucky because if it was me I would have decked him." Rachel said as they laughed. "Anyway I was thinking…" _

"_That's never good." Peyton said. Rachel glared at her._

"_Oh ha ha Peyton you are so funny except you're not."_

"_So you were thinking?" Haley said always the peacemaker._

"_Yeah, I was thinking we could all go to the cabin like last time."_

"_That sounds like fun." Haley said._

"_Yeah." They all look at Brooke._

"_What?"_

"_The last time we were at the cabin you were with-" Haley started. Brooke nodded understanding._

"_With Lucas. But I love the cabin and it was like a long time ago." They all nodded. "So when do we leave?"_

"_Monday?"_

"_That gives us 2 days to pack." Brooke said._

"_Aww, Brookie can count." Rachel said as Brooke shoved her._

"_I'd better ask Karen if she would watch Jamie?" Haley said chewing on her lip._

"_You know she will she adores him. Beside Lily would love to have Jamie over."_

"_True." Brooke clapped her hands._

"_I smell a road trip. Lets tell everyone."_

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and sadly Lindsey all sat in Rachel's cabin.

"Okay, so me, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Bevin in the master bedroom-" Rachel said smiling at each girl.

"What about me?" Lindsey said. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"What about yo-"

"Umm… we thought you would want to room with Lucas." Haley said trying not to diffuse the fight that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Oh…" Lindsey said.

"Yeah…okay lets go." Rachel got up and they all walked into the master bedroom. "I extended it."

"Yeah, we can see that." Brooke said looking around.

"This is definitely…bigger." Haley said. Brooke turned to look at Rachel.

"Rach, you were really mean to Lindsey." Brooke said as Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Are you complaining?" Rachel said as Brooke smiled.

"No, I just wanted to let you know you were really mean to Lindsey."

"I think that Lindsey is the least of our problems. How are we going to screw with Lucas?" Haley asked smiling with n evil grin.

"Tutorgirl, what has gotten into you?" Brooke said surprised by her attitude.

"I don't like when people screw with my best friends even if it is Lucas."

They all laughed as a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Bevin said as they all settled on the bed. The door opened and Lindsey walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Lindsey said looking nervous when the room went silent.

"Hey." Everyone said in monotone. Lindsey sat do. Brooke looked at everyone and sighed.

"So… having fun?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, it would be fun to room with the girls though." Lindsey said.

"I'm sure. It's sad I'm sure, but as you can see there's no room." Rachel waves around the room. "Too bad." Lindsey looks around the room confuse.

"But there's a free bed over there." Lindsey said pointing to the empty bed in the corner.

"That's my bed." Haley said quickly. Lindsey just nodded.

"So what were you talking about?" Lindsey said smiling. Everyone looked at each other.

"We were just talking about…_Clothes Over Bros_." Haley said as everyone nodded. Lindsey smiled at Brooke.

"I love _Clothes Over Bros_!" Brooke smiled.

"Thanks."

"But now we're going swimming." Everyone stood up. Lindsey went to the door.

"Okay, I'll put on my suit." Rachel stood up.

"You do that. We can't wait." Rachel closed the door. "Bitch." Everyone else laughed. They all changed into the bikinis except Brooke who wore a sexy one piece bikini. At two months you could kind of see a bump forming. Rachel ran to the guys door and knocked as the girl started filling up water guns, buckets, and water balloons for the battle that was going to happen. "Guys water fight in  
10!" Rachel laughed as she heard the guys cheered. She went downstairs where Brooke and everyone else was. "All set. So where's Linds-ho?"

"I don't know getting ready? Maybe I shouldn't play I mean it gets pretty intense." Brooke said looking worried, as they all started carrying the buckets and guns outside.

"Everyone knows that your pregnant. They know not to go after you." Haley said. Brooke frowned.

"I know they know."

"So chill B." Bevin said. "Is it okay that I try and get Lindsey?"

"Go for it Bev." Brooke and Bevin stood side-by-side waiting for Lindsey and Lucas come out.

"Where the hell are they?" Skillz said. Bevin threw a balloon at him.

"Here we are baby." Bevin said laughing as Skillz chased her. Brooke felt water being thrown on her. She spun around and was face to face with Lucas. Brooke took out drew her "weapon" and fired at Lucas. He grabbed the gun and threw it in the pool. Now they were standing close together. Lucas tucked a piece of Brooke's hair behind her ear. She inhaled and savored the smell of his minty breath on his face.

"I love it when you smile like that." Lucas whispered. Brooke took a step back and he let his hand fall to his side.

"Lucas-" Rachel came up behind Lucas and poured a bucket of water over his head. Lucas ran after her.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Lucas grabbed a screaming Rachel and jumped into the pool with her. Brooke looked around at her friends as the laughed and played like they did in high school. Haley hitting Nathan in the chest with a water balloon, Bevin pushing Skillz into the water balloon and Rachel chasing around Lucas with a water gun. Brooke smiled and started to walk inside. Her foot hit something solid and all of a sudden she was falling. Brooke fell on her stomach and after she heard everyone gasp she rolled over on her back. They all gathered around her. "Are you okay? Is the-" Lucas said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine." Brooke said smiling. Rachel turned to Lindsey.

"You bitch! You tripped her." Rachel said yelling at her.

"It was an accident." Lindsey said.

"Yeah right." Peyton said scoffing.

"We all saw you." Haley said glaring.

"Guys. I'm sure it was an accident." Brooke said as she started to get up, but was quickly up in Lucas' arms.

"I got you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks." She said as she let herself relax in his arms.

* * *

Lucas laid Brooke on the bed and watched as she shifted awkwardly on the bed. Finally she stopped and met his eyes. "I'm fine, you know?" Lucas laughed.

"Sure you are." Brooke glared as he let his eyes roam over her body it stopped at the slight bump where their child was growing.

"I should go change." Brooke got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. After changing and a few more minutes of pacing Brooke walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did you leave?" Lucas asked in a serious tone as Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"I had to go change."

"I meant that night."

"Luke…don't." Brooke said.

"I need to know." Lucas said standing up.

"I got scared again okay? I was afraid that you would hurt me again and I was right." Brooke said wiping away her tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well then you must be really good at it because you always seem to be able to hurt me." Lucas rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"I know I should have told you about Lindsey."

"It doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't?" Lucas said looking slightly happy.

"No…we are going to be fine, I mean, I have more money that I could hope to spend. You wouldn't have to pay support. It's a win win."

"A win win?"

"You know something that is good for everyone."

"A win win for whom?"

"For everyone. Lindsey would never have to know." Brooke said pleading and trying to make a clean break from everything that had happened and everything that could and most likely would happen again.

"But, I wouldn't get to see my child?"

"You could. He or she just wouldn't-"

"Know I'm it's dad?"

"Yeah."

"That's not going to work." Lucas said angrily shaking his head.

"What do you want from me?" Brooke said angrily. "I'm trying so hard. i have a company to run. I'm stressed and i don't know what to do. What do you want me to do?" Lucas stepped closer.

"I want you to stay. I wanted you to stay that morning!"

"And I wanted you to not have a girlfriend! Do you think I like seeing you with Lindsey knowing my baby…our child can't have a father?" Brooke said wiping away her tears.

"No one said it had to be like that." Brooke stood up and walked to the door.

"That's that way it's going to be." Brooke felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He turned her around and she saw the lust in his eyes. Lucas moved his lips closer. "Luke…don't." His lips came crashing down on hers, she thought about resisting, but knew there was no use so she gave into her heart and needs. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her away from the door and soon they were on the bed. The door bursts open!

"Luke…" The person said in anger and surprise!!

* * *

_Drama!! Who's at the door? Will they be pissed? What are Brooke and Lucas thinking?? You know you want some Trivia…._

**Here's some Trivia!**

**When everyone thought it was Brooke that was pregnant who told Brooke she should have an abortion?**

**Victoria (her mom)**

**Haley**

**Dan**

**Karen**

**Lucas**

**Rachel **

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!! Cross your fingers!!

**Next Chapter:**

Catfight (who vs. who)

Someone is rushed to the hospital (Lindsey, Rachel, Lucas, Brooke…?)(Haley…is she pregnant?)

Lindsey finds out!! (how?? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned)

Brooke vs. Lindsey confrontation

Rachel vs. Lindsey confrontation


	13. Do You Even Love Her

Updated:11/8/08

(**SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UD'D IN SO LONG!!!!!!)**

**Question: When everyone thought it was Brooke that was pregnant who told Brooke she should have an abortion?**

**Victoria (her mom)**

**Haley**

**Dan**

**Karen**

**Lucas**

**Rachel**

**Here's the Answer: Rachel thought Brooke should get an abortion**

**Names of people who got it right:**

onetreehillgirl066

Cheerybroody15- good job. Guess you'll find out who soon!

SoapFan4Lyfe- haha!!! You'll have to see! Wrote this chapter a long time ago but didn't have time to UD!!! So sorry!!!

onetreehillgirl066

grey75-good job!! Glad you like the story lol. You'll have to wait and see!!!

Nikki- does seem odd! I know what you mean

brucas-lathan-naley-fan86-good job

Mosie1213-glad those are your fav quotes! Drama right?!!!!

**(A/N: OMG YOU GUYS WILL ALL BE SOO SURPRISED WHERE I TAKE LINDSEY I AM SOOO EXCITED AND YOU SHOULD BE TOO!!!!)**

tanya2byour21- the catfight was fun!!

penelopebc- thanks and good job!!!

**Here's the new chapter!!!!**

* * *

Previously on _**No Time Like the Present:**_

"_And I wanted you to not have a girlfriend! Do you think I like seeing you with Lindsey knowing my baby…our child can't have a father?"_

"_No one said it had to be like that." Brooke stood up and walked to the door._

"_That's that way it's going to be." Brooke felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He turned her around and she saw the lust in his eyes. Lucas moved his lips closer. "Luke…don't." His lips came crashing down on hers, she thought about resisting, but knew there was no use so she gave into her heart and needs. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her away from the door and soon they were on the bed. The door bursts open!_

"_Luke…" The person said in anger and surprise!!!_

* * *

Lucas pulled away from Brooke. "I can explain."

"Don't even bother."

"Hales…" Haley glared at Lucas.

"Don't _Hales_ me. What were you thinking what if that had been Lindsey?" Lucas ran his hand through his hair.

"I wasn't thinking." Haley turned to Brooke who burst out crying Lucas started rubbing her back. Haley shoved his arm away and stroked her hair.

"I don't know why I'm crying."

"I think you just need some rest Tigger." Haley and Lucas left the room as Brooke started to close her eyes.

"Haley looked-"

"Just don't Lucas…just tell me something?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I love Brooke I-"

"I was talking about Lindsey, but that answered my question. I've got to go. Talk to me when you aren't so Dan Scott." Haley said leaving Lucas in the middle of the hallway. Lucas was tempted to go back into the room and just watch Brooke sleep maybe even talk or read to the baby, but decided against it.

* * *

The days after Brooke's fall was full of fussing over Brooke and glares thrown at Lindsey. They were planning on going camping, yes including Lindsey.

"Can't we just go find a mall instead?" Rachel said desperately. They all started laughing and Rachel huffed.

"Rach, why do you even have this cabin?" Haley said.

"Brooke could get hurt. What kind of godparents are you guys?" Rachel said to Haley and Nathan.

"I'll be fine." Brooke said. Rachel waved away her comment.

"No need to be strong Brooke. I can stay home with you." Rachel said. Brooke shook her head.

"No, I want to go. I've been cooped up here for days." Peyton nodded.

"Sorry Rach looks like your ticket has left the building." Peyton said as Rachel glared at her.

"I think it sounds kind of fun." Everyone turned to Lindsey who had just spoken. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just oodles and oodles of fun. Can't wait."

"What's your problem?" Lindsey said pissed off. She had taken Rachel's comments the past few days and she was sick of it.

"You're my problem." Rachel said stepping closer to Lindsey.

"I've been nothing, but nice to you."

"Yea you're just a perfect like angel." Rachel said sneering. Brooke felt a sudden pain in her stomach and fear clawed at her throat.

Lucas watched Brooke's color drained from her face. "I don't know why you don't like me and right now I don't really care." Lindsey said.

"Guys-" Brooke managed to say as she collapsed to the floor as everyone circled her panicking. Rachel was crying as she dialed 911 and told them everything. Lucas lifted Brooke in his arms and heard Haley sobbing as Nathan tried to calm her. Brooke head rested against his chest as he took her outside to meet the ambulance. They brought out a stretcher and the gang plus Lindsey followed. Rachel was next to Lucas he laid Brooke on the stretcher.

"She's pregnant." Rachel said to the EMTs who nodded.

"How far along?" The EMT said.

"Two months." They lifted Brooke into the ambulance. Lucas started to get in, but was stopped.

"Family only." Lucas bit his lip then decided…

"It's my baby." Lindsey gasped as everyone else beamed. Lucas jumped in and they closed the behind him as they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Lucas, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, Skills, and Peyton all sat outside Brooke's room pacing waiting for the doctors to come out. When the door opened they all gathered together holding hands. The doctor looked at their worried faces.

"She's fine." He said. They all waited. "And so is the baby." They all sighed in relief.

"Why did she collapse?" Lucas said.

"A lot of stress I'm guessing. She just needs to take it slow."

"Oh she will." Rachel said nodding. "Can we go see her?"

"Yeah, but one at a time." Everyone looked at Lucas. Haley nudged him.

"Go on."

"Are you guys sure?" Everyone nodded.

"She'd want to see you." Rachel said. Lucas slowly opened the door to Brooke room. His heart jumped as he saw her dark hair spread out around her and her hand protectively over her belly. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." He said as he took her hand. He heard a groan and looked up so see Brooke opening her beautiful eye and his heart caught in his throat. Her other hand went to her stomach and her eyes filled with fear. "The baby's fine." Her breath steadied.

"Thank you." Brooke said.

"It's my baby too." Lucas said. Brooke opened her mouth, but the whole gang burst in the room.

"We couldn't take it anymore. We _had _to see you so…here we are." Bevin said. They all started hugging Brooke. When it was Haley's turn she had tears in her eyes.

"What's up with the tears Tutormom?" Brooke said. Haley hugged Brooke.

"You scared us." Haley said. Everyone nodded.

"Sorry." Brooke said.

"Just don't do it again." Rachel said. Brooke laughed.

"I don't plan to."

"So?" Nathan said anxiously. Brooke and Lucas smiled.

"The baby is fine." Everyone smiled. The door busted opened and Karen and Keith came in.

"Oh Brooke we drove down as soon as Haley called."

"Thanks Karen, but that wasn't necessary we are all fine. The baby is fine."

"I'm glad." Karen looked around. Lindsey was missing. "So guys lets let Brooke rest." Everyone filed out and Lucas stayed behind.

"The doctor said to take it easy." Lucas said.

"I will."

"Good." Lucas said as he sat down in the car beside the bed.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"I know." Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other and they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke was released the next day, much to her delight. Rachel picked her up and they drove home. The cabin had lost its charm. Brooke had told a reluctant Lucas to go home and that she'd call when she was home.

"So he spent the night?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Brooke said rolling her eyes at Rachel's smug look. "Don't give me that look?" Rachel tried to look innocent.

"What look?"

"Nothing happened. He just-"

"Loves you."

"No, he's with Lindsey." Brooke said shaking her head.

Rachel started laughing. "What?" Brooke said confused.

"Just remembering Lindsey's face. You should have seen it."

"She probably hates me."

"Who cares?" Peyton said finally speaking up. "She could have hurt you and the baby. I hope the bitch gets what she deserves."

"And that you get Lucas." Rachel added as Peyton nodded.

"Besides what can she do?" Brooke looked out the window as they pulled up to their house.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Brooke said. Peyton and Rachel look at each other worried.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to his room and stifled a groan when he saw Lindsey on his bed.

"Tell me it's not true…that you just said that to ride with her." Lindsey said as her voice broke pleading.

"It's true. I'm so sorr-" Lindsey held up a hand.

"Don't say you're sorry. She obviously tricked you into sleeping with her." Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't tell her about us. She never knew."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you."

"What about the baby?" Lindsey said wiping her mascara stained cheeks.

"I'll be there for both of them."

"You should file for custody." Lucas smothered the urge to tell her to leave and never come back. He took a deep calming breath.

"I would never do that… not to Brooke and not the baby." Lindsey crossed her arms.

"I think you should leave." Lindsey said as Lucas looked around.

"This is my room." Lindsey huffed and grabbed her bag.

"Fine, I'll leave then." She slammed the door behind her and Karen walked in.

"At least she knows?" Karen said. Lucas nodded.

"I guess." Lucas stood there not really shocked by how upset Lindsey had been because she had every right to be pissed. He was surprised by how he felt. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

"That stupid little slut!" Lindsey screamed. She banged on the door demanding to be let in.

* * *

_**Whose door is she banging on? How annoying is Lindsey?**_

_**Here's some Trivia!**_

What does Brooke call Peyton when she is having a moody day(like everyday)?

**Hint: initial and full name needed. Comment if you need me to give you a clue. Don't do it through personal message cause I rarely check them!!! **

Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!!!! Cross your fingers!!!!

**Next Chapter:**

Bitchy Lindsey( surprised? I'm not)

Rachel vs. Lindsey(you've been waiting haven't you)

Lindsey manipulation

Lucas being an idiot( again are you surprised?)

4 month speed up


	14. Doesn't Know Who She's Dealing With

**Updated:**

**Question: What does Brooke call Peyton when she is having a moody day(like everyday)?**

**Here's the Answer: Peyton Marie Sawyer or PMS (even though her name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer)**

**Names of people who know their stuff:**

brookedavis911

Brucasfan23

lathan-Brucas-naley-fan

penelopebc

B.

TutorGrrl

sophiannabella

Mosie1213

grey75

BrOoKe DaViS23

onetreehillgirl066

Long Live BRUCAS

chukie238

BLendgame

PrettyGirl03

Lindsay

Kt4tair

**Here's the new chapter!**

Previously on _**No Time Like the Present:**_

"You should file for custody." Lucas smothered the urge to tell her to leave and never come back. He took a deep calming breath.

"_I would never do that… not to Brooke and not the baby." Lindsey crossed her arms._

"_I think you should leave." Lindsey said as Lucas looked around._

"_This is my room." Lindsey huffed and grabbed her bag._

"_Fine, I'll leave then." She slammed the door behind her and Karen walked in._

"_At least she knows?" Karen said. Lucas nodded._

"_I guess." Lucas stood there not really shocked by how upset Lindsey had been because she had every right to be pissed. He was surprised by how he felt. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _

"_That stupid little slut!" Lindsey screamed. She banged on the door demanding to be let in._

Brooke opened the door hoping it was Lucas.

"Lindsey…um please come in." Lindsey walked past her and sat on the couch. "I'm really sorry about how you found out." Lindsey raised a hand cutting her off.

"I want you to leave Lucas alone." Brooke looked at her surprised she had expected her to be, but not to tell her to leave Lucas alone.

"But, he's the father of my child and…"

"And he's with me. He's _happy_ with me." Brooke went from feeling bad for the woman to just pissed off.

"Lindsey this isn't about us."

"Did you think you could just waltz back here and take Lucas away from me?"

"Lindsey I didn't even know about you guys. Lucas never _told _me!" Rachel came down the stairs after hearing Brooke yelling.

"Brooke what's-" She went to stand beside Brooke and crossed her arms. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Lindsey glared and turned back to Brooke

"Just stay away from Lucas." She walked up to them, smiled and slapped Rachel. Lindsey opened the door and started walking out.

"Hey Lindsey!" Rachel said.

"What?!" She said turning around Rachel ran and tackled her to the ground.

"I heard you don't like sports. That's a tackle." Rachel raised up a fist and punched Lindsey. "And that's a punch. Don't ever come near _any_ of my friends again. Especially, Brooke." She off of her and walked to the open door where a stunned Brooke stood. "Welcome to Tree Hill, Bitch!" She said as she slammed the door.

Rachel turned around and hugged Brooke. "I don't know what to do Rach. What am I going to do?"

"We will all figure it out together." She pulled away from a crestfallen

Brooke. "Who does she think she is? You can't just slap someone and walk away."

"She obviously doesn't know Rachel Gatina." Rachel smiled.

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with.'

"Obviously." Brooke said smiling slightly.

Lucas sat in his childhood room looking around remembering all the time he spent with Brooke and he quickly got up and walked out to the kitchen where his parents were. Karen and Keith looked up hopefully.

"I'm going to break up with Lindsey." Lucas said. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good for you son." Keith said smiling, he went over to Lucas and patted him on the back. Karen looked at him.

"You have to follow your heart." She said. Lindsey walked in. "We'll let you two talk." Karen and Keith left the house.

"I went to go see Brooke." Lindsey said as Lucas looked at her surprised.

"Why?"

"To tell her to leave us alone."

"What did she say?"

"Okay."

"Okay?" Lindsey nodded happily.

"She said she knows we belong together. Isn't that great?"

"I-"Lindsey kissed him.

"I love you, too." A frantic knock came to the door. Lucas pulled away from Lindsey and opened it.

"Brooke…"

"Luke I need to talk to you."

"Lindsey told me everything." Brooke looked confused.

"I-"

"Think you should leave." Brooke's eyes filled with tears. Here she was about to declare her feeling to the man she loved and he was turning her away. She clenched her jaw and walked out of the door. If Lucas had turned to face Lindsey he would have seen a smile on her face.

Brooke was at her 6th month of her pregnancy. She hadn't talked to Lucas in almost four months. Rachel, Haley, Peyton, and Nathan were all in the room with her.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked. Brooke at everyone's faces and they all nodded eagerly.

"Yes please." The doctor smiled and looked at her chart. Brooke looked around at each face and couldn't help thinking how Lucas should be there with them.

"It's a girl." The doctor said smiling.

"A girl?" Brooke said.

"A girl." Brooke looked at everyone and they all had tears in their eyes.

"We're having a girl!" Everyone said. Brooke laughed.

"We're having a girl." Everyone hugged and laughed. The doctor looked at them in awe.

"I guess it really does take a village." Everyone laughed and Nathan slowly snuck out. He dialed Lucas's number.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hey."

"It's a girl." Lucas took a deep intake of breath.

"We're having a girl?"

"No, Brooke is." Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan." Nathan was fed up having to tell his big brother what was going on with Brooke.

"No, Lucas you are being an idiot."

"She told me to leave her alone."

"And who told you that."

"Lindsey…"

"Exactly, man sometimes you are an idiot. I thought you were smarter than this." He hung up the phone angrily.

Lucas paced back and forth in his room. Lindsey ran to him. "Hey baby." She looked at his face apprehensively. "What's wrong?"

"Brooke never said she didn't need me or anything like that you lied to me."

"Luke, I…"

"I think we should break up." Lindsey's face feel.

"What? Why?" Lucas ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I can't keep trying to make you feel secure and I can't keep lying to myself when I know that I love Brooke."

"Lucas you don't what to do this."

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I have to go." He walked out of his room.

"He'll come back." Lindsey said tears running down her face. Her hand dropped to her side as her engagement ring slid of her finger onto the cold, hard wooden floor. "He'll be back."

Lucas sat on the bed waiting. "Luke what are you doing here?" Brooke said surprised.

"Did you tell Lindsey you didn't need me?"

"No, of course not." Brooke said. He stood up and went her.

"I love you Brooke."

"Lucas." Brooke turned away from him. Her hands shaking.

Lucas brought her up against him and put his arms around her growing belly where their child was growing. Lucas smiled as he felt the baby kick. Brooke relaxed against him.

"I love you, Brooke and our baby girl." Brooke smiled. "Say you love me."

"I love you, too."

"Say you need me." He said kissing her neck.

"I need you Luke." She turned to face him. "God I need you. I tried not to, but I do." He got down on one knee. Rachel, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton stood in the doorway gaping. "What are you doing, Lucas?"

"Brooke Davis I have loved you my whole life and I hope it's not to late to ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Brooke had tried streaming down her face and she laughed.

"Yes. Of course I will." He put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed as they kissed.

"Bout damn time." Rachel said smiling. Brooke and Lucas finally saw the gang in the doorway.

"Rachel!" Brooke said blushing.

"I'm with Rachel on this one." Haley said.

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his.

"It took too long to get here." Lucas said as Brooke beamed her infamous dimple smile.

"I agree." She kissed him again.

"Who's going to tell Lindsey?" Rachel said smiling as everyone looked around nervously. "I can." Brooke laughed.

"I will at least she doesn't hate me." Haley said.

"Thanks. Lindsey still sees you as a friend."

"Can we at least be there?" Peyton said grinning.

"Not a good idea." Brooke said. Lucas pulled her closer.

"Umm… can you guys close the door behind you? I want to spend some alone time with my fiancée." Brooke laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I _love _the sound of that."

"Eww." Everyone said as they closed the door.

"Now where were we?" Lucas said as Brooke walked over to the bed.

"Right about here."

_**Did you like it? Hate Lindsey? You're going to hate her more trust me.**_

_**Whose door is she banging on? How annoying is Lindsey?**_

_**Here's some Trivia!**_

_What does Bevin make Skillz watch on their first date?_

**Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!!!! Cross your fingers!!!!**

**Next Chapter:**

Haley and Lindsey talk

2 month speed up

Brooke thinks about names (for the baby)

A kidnapping


	15. Having the Talk

**Updated: 12/22/09**

**Question: ****What does Bevin make Skillz watch on their first date?**

**Here's the Answer: The Notebook**

**Names of people who wrote me a year telling me to continue this story:**

BLendgame

Brucasfan23

Kinky1

BrOoKe DaViS23

Onetreehillgirl066

Brucas always and forever

Caseycoop

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01

lathan-Brucas-naley-fan

ga-4-ever

Mosie1213

Kimberlli

Tanyabyour21

Shonnia

TutorGrrl

Long Live BRUCAS

*******After realizing how many people took the time not only to review but to also answer the trivia questions I feel like a total bitch for waiting a year and thanks to everyone who wrote asking me to please continue!! So here is my promise I will try to post a new chapter every month!!**

* * *

**Here's the new chapter!**

Previously on _**No Time Like the Present:**_

"_Say you need me." He said kissing her neck._

"_I need you Luke." She turned to face him. "God I need you. I tried not to, but I do." He got down on one knee. Rachel, Haley, Nathan, and Peyton stood in the doorway gaping. "What are you doing, Lucas?"_

"_Brooke Davis I have loved you my whole life and I hope it's not to late to ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Brooke had tried streaming down her face and she laughed._

"_Yes. Of course I will." He put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed as they kissed._

"_Bout damn time." Rachel said smiling. Brooke and Lucas finally saw the gang in the doorway._

"_Rachel!" Brooke said blushing._

"_I'm with Rachel on this one." Haley said._

_Lucas took Brooke's hand in his._

"_It took too long to get here." Lucas said as Brooke beamed her infamous dimple smile._

"_I agree." She kissed him again._

"_Who's going to tell Lindsey?" Rachel said smiling as everyone looked around nervously. "I can." Brooke laughed._

"_I will at least she doesn't hate me." Haley said._

"_Thanks. Lindsey still sees you as a friend."_

"_Can we at least be there?" Peyton said grinning._

"_Not a good idea." Brooke said. Lucas pulled her closer._

"_Umm… can you guys close the door behind you? I want to spend some alone time with my fiancée." Brooke laughed as he kissed her neck._

"_I __love __the sound of that."_

"_Eww." Everyone said as they closed the door._

"_Now where were we?" Lucas said as Brooke walked over to the bed._

"_Right about here."_

* * *

Haley opened the door Lucas' room and almost felt bad for the woman, who was sitting on the bed in a catatonic state. When she shut the door behind her Lindsay shot up, a smile on her face. Luca-" Lindsay's throat constricted when she saw that it was Haley and not Lucas. "Haley, I thought-" Haley smiled, sadly and nodded in understanding.

"Lindsay, I need to tell you something." Haley took a step toward the fragile woman, who took a tentative step back.

"He's with _her_, isn't he?!" Haley flinched at the anger and hatred in her voice as she mentioned Brooke.

"Yes," Haley said watching as Lindsay walked around the room picking up old photos of the old gang: Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton displayed in all their original glory in a way they would be again. "I know this must be har-" Lindsay turned looking into her eyes for the first time willingly and Haley felt the anger coming off of her in waves.

"Don't," Lindsay exclaimed. "Don't stand there and act like you understand what I going through. You got the _good_ Scott. I got the one that plays games with peoples emotions acting like he's God's gift to women." Lindsay's eyes flashed and she clenched her hands into fists, tears running down her cheeks. "Besides it's not like you weren't all for _Brucas_. The minute you found out what happened between them you and your _clique_ were plotting how to get the 'Golden Couple' of Tree Hill back together. Always bring up how he was basketball captain and how she was cheer captain, student body president, and Prom Queen acting like that had some meaning."

"Lindsay, I'm really sorry how this happened-"

"I don't know why I ever tried to be your friend, you stopped matter the day Lucas fell in love with Brooke Davis. You and Peyton just couldn't compete with her," Haley's eyes widened as Lindsay's words got more erratic. "and he is only with her because she is having his baby…he doesn't even love her…"

"Lindsay," Haley said. The taller woman still seemed off her in own word as Haley said her name once more louder and more commanding. "_He_ loves _her_ and you _need_ to accept that and _move on_." Lindsay grabbed her bag of stuff and left quicker than Haley had expected. A chill ran through her as she heard what Lindsay had said run over and over again in her head.

* * *

Lindsay's flipped open her cell. "I need a room. Yep the biggest. I'm going to be a momma." A smile on her face as she continued down the room her walking becoming more confident with each passing stride.

* * *

**Two and a half months later**

Brooke was in her 8th week of pregnancy and while she enjoyed the constant fluttering and kicks in her stomach and also missed being able to walk around without needing a break. And the constant stomach touching from people that didn't know her (it was like not that she was pregnant she was public property). Lucas had stayed home with her determined to her from experiencing any type of stress. But his constant question of whether she needed water, if she was hunger, or wanted a book or if she was tired was getting on her nerves.

"Do you need anything?" Lucas said jogging down the stairs. Brooke sighed putting down her half done sketch.

"Well you asked me that exactly," she looked at the clock and groaned. "3 minutes and 37 seconds ago. So I am going to say that nothing has changed." A flicker of hurt passed across his face and Brooke softened.

"I just want to make up for the time that I wasn't there." Brooke took his hand and shifted on the couch and sighed when she got comfortable again.

"I know, Luke, but I feel like you are smothering me and I just need some space."

"Space," Luke said slowly like he was processing he words. "I can give you space." Brooke stifled a laugh as Luke took two steps back, pausing at his third step back before deciding two were enough.

"I think you should go to Naley's."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen Jamie in a while and I know he missed his godparents so one of us should go and see him." Lucas looked ready to argue but he snapped his jaw closed and nodded. He grabbed his car keys reluctantly.

"But call if you need anything. Even if you just want me to get you a pretzel." Brooke laughed and pulled him into a brief kiss. Giggling, when Lucas groaned and walked out the door.

Brooke fell asleep on the couch relaxing, only to be woken thirty minutes later by the front door closing. She stretched and opened her eyes lazily.

"Lucas is that you?" Brooke said. She rose up on her elbows only to have a rag put over her mouth and nose. Brooke flayed trying to move away her hand connecting with the phone knocking it off its hook as darkness took over. The last thing she was the list of names she had written before she fell asleep. "Dakota." Brooke whispered to her unborn baby.

_**Did you like it? Do you totally hate me for waiting this long? **_

_**Who broke into Brooke's house? Who the hell would attack and 8 ½ month pregnant woman?**_

_**PS: I hate Alex and Quinn on the new season of OTH!!!! Totally hate Alex she is a huge slut and I was so glad when she almost died. And what the fuck is up with Milly going all white trashing. Quinn is so annoying, stop talking to Clay. You are freaking married you slutty whorebag cunt! I also hate what they've done to Rachel….Agree? Disagree? Tell me.**_

_**Here's some Trivia! (Start off easy to get back into the swing of things)**_

_**In OTH you should never say these two words One starts with a P. The other starts with an E. What are these two words?**_

**Post the answer in the Reviews and I'll put the right answer in the next chapter and right your Username if you got it right!!!! Cross your fingers!!!!**

**Next Chapter:**

Lucas comes home

Brooke wakes up somewhere weird (where)

Brooke wakes up with some_**one**_** weird (who)**

**You find out who takes a pregnant woman (and this person is batshit crazy fyi)**


End file.
